A Turk's Love
by edenblack18
Summary: This is a story about how a Turk fell in love with a Scientist. How he met her, fell in love with her, found out he couldn’t have her because she was so devoted in her work and how he lost her. This is a story about Love. Completed
1. Prologue

A/n: Hey, everyone. I've written a new story after so long. Just to let everyone know who has read Reno's Pain, I am currently working on the re-write right now. So I will have the new story about Reno up soon. But at the moment, I'm going to take a small moment and talk about A Turk's Love.

This is a small story about Vincent in the past. About how he fell in love with Lucrecia and where she used to work before she became a scientist at Shinra Incorp. It's sort of a musical too because they sing a few times. If you've seen the movie, Moulin Rouge, good. It sort of has that story line just a little bit.

* * *

PrologueTifa smiled as she walked down the street. She was walking through the market place of New Midgar City. Trying to find something for Vincent's birthday. The gang were going to have a surprise birthday party for Vincent, hopefully he wouldn't become too startled that he would start firing off his gun. She wanted to find him something really nice that he may really like. 

As she walked her red chocolate eyes caught sight of man sitting behind a booth looking bored. The sign above him said story teller. Tifa smiled and shook her head. That was very odd indeed. Buying a story from a man. She shrugged and started looking through different types of fabric. Maybe she would make him a new cloak. After all, Vincent's was getting quite tattered. Then her attention went back to the story teller. There was something interesting about him. Something very…..strange. Tifa looked him over and took in his appearance.

The man was possibly 55 years old. His hair was silver white. His face looked like it was carved from dark wood. He looked very weary and tired yet his eyes were full of life. His glittering emerald green eyes. Tifa could see that. He was strong looking for an old man. His skin looked rough and worn. He wore a black uniform. A black trench coat was folded neatly over the chair. He didn't look like a story teller. He looked more like a business man or possibly a priest. He did have a cross on a silver chain around his neck. He was leaning against his booth looking dull and bored. Yet the spark of life was still in his eyes.

Tifa couldn't help but stare. She was too bewildered by this man. And that was then the man caught her eyes. He sat up straighter and smiled. He gave her a nod of greeting which Tifa returned. She tore her eyes back to the fabric in her hands but couldn't help but look back at the man. He was watching her from the corner of his eyes. He had this hopeful look in them. Tifa smiled and shook her head. She set the ruby red fabric back down and walked towards the man's booth. He was smiling even more now. "Good afternoon, Pretty missy. Care to hear a story?" He asked. Tifa tilted her head. "I don't know. It depends what kind of stories you tell." She said.

The man looked delighted. "Oh! I tell all sorts of stories. I have been all over the Planet learning stories from others and I share the stories with people who hasn't heard them. Love stories, adventure stories, horror stories." At the last one, he tried to sound scary while wriggling his fingers above his head.

Tifa laughed softly and rearranged her purse. "Actually, I was looking for something for my friend. It's his birthday in a few days and I wanted to get him something nice. I was thinking about buying fabric to make him a new cloak because the one he wears is old and torn. But seeing you over here interested me. Would there be a story my friend might like?" She asked. The man rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Interesting. A story for a birthday present. That is a very interesting idea, my lady. I suppose there could be. There is a story for all types of people. But of course, not many would care to hear stories. Tell me about your friend. What is his name and what kind of person is he?" He asked.

Tifa chewed on her glossy bottom lip. "Well…..you may have heard of him because we're the AVALANCHE group. I'm Tifa Lockhart." She said holding out her hand. The man's eyes lit up with even more delight. "Ah, one of the Planet's Saviors. It is a thrill to meet you at last. And what of your friend, Miss Lockhart?" He asked taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Tifa smiled and pulled back her hand once the man released it. "My friend is Vincent Valentine. And he's a sort of mysterious guy. I don't know about his past too well because he doesn't like to open up that much." She said with a shrug.

Something in his eye flickered. The man's smile faded just a little. "Vincent Valentine? Do you mean the Turk, Vincent Valentine?" He asked. Tifa frowned looking astonished. "Yes. He did mention he was a Turk when he was younger. How did…..do you know him?" She asked. The man smiled again. "Yes. I did. I have heard about him back in my days. We have met a few times but never long enough. And I know his past well. I know his stories of his life. They are most interesting if I must say." He said. Tifa looked interested. "You do? What do you know?" She asked. The man smirked lightly. "My dear, I know everything about Vincent Valentine. His childhood, his Turk life, his love life." He said 'his love life' as if it was a secret.

Tifa looked enthralled. "Wow. He never tells us about his past. Only that he was a Turk. But nothing more." She said. The man nodded lazily as he knew something. "I do believe I have a story for you, Miss Lockhart. I know exactly what story I should tell you. Please, come with me. This is a story that only you should hear. It is a sacred story." He said. Tifa bit her lip then nodded. "All right." She said. The man stood and pulled on his coat. He lead Tifa to an apartment not too far from the Market place.

The man's home was a cozy looking one yet a bit messy as if he was a busy working man. Papers scattered on his desk some on the floor. There was a fire place and a few cozy looking chairs. A few cats laid out on the red smooshy couch. The man motioned for Tifa to sit down while he was rummaging through the small kitchen. "Tea?" He asked kindly. Tifa looked around the room then at him. "Hm? Oh. Sure. Thank you." She said. The man made the tea and fifteen minutes later he was serving some to Tifa. He sat in the chair across from her's. "Now then. Where was I?" He asked scratching his head. Tifa sipped her tea. "You were going to tell me Vincent's story."She reminded. The man nodded looking lightened. "Oh yes. Forgive me. Now then, the story I'm going to tell you is a great story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things…." He paused putting down his tea cup. Tifa watched him with facination. "A story about love. A love that will live forever." The man finished his sentence. Tifa smiled knowing this was going to be good.

The man stood and went over to his desk. He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a photo frame. He went back over to Tifa and held it out to her. Tifa took it and looked at it. Her eyes went wide. It was a picture of Vincent. When he was a Turk. His hair was cut short and he had crystal blue eyes. He was wearing the same blue suit the Turks always wore. And he was…...smiling. Tifa looked up at the man who had taken his place by the fire. He was gazing into the flames with a sad look on his face.

"There was a boy,  
A very strange enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far,  
Very far. . .  
Over land and sea.  
A little shy. . .  
. . .And sad of eye. . .  
. . .But very wise was he. . .

. . .And then one day. .  
. . .One magic day,  
He passed my way.  
. .While we spoke of many things. . .  
. . .Fools and kings. . .  
. . .This he said to me:  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII original characters...:sniff:damn.

This is where the whole story starts about Vincent's life as a Turk. In this chapter it's practically one of his firt big missions and something sort of goes the way he didn't want it to. Go ahead and read on.

Chapter 1.

He came to Midgar City to make something of himself. He came from a small town to the big city. He had just passed the Turk training courses and was a new fledged Turk. He had been on several missions already and succeeded. They were only small missions that mostly only needed one person. He had never actually been to Midgar city before. He had received his missions while on the road going towards the city.

Finally he arrived into the city to the Headquarters. He had just walked through the doors looking around the large main room. Vincent was so amazed by the appearance of the Headquarters. His black bangs hung over his left blue eye. He turned and walked backwards trying to get every view of the room. It was so big. He had never seen such a big room like this. Nor a big building. His eyes wide with facination and awe.

Suddenly he backed right into someone knocking them forward and almost making him fall over. Vincent spun around. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and…."he was cut off. The man he bumped into had caught himself on the railing and was laughing at Vincent's rambling.

He was a handsome man. He was a few years older than Vincent. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. He had a firm jaw line and warm smile. He wore a dark blue uniform and had a black tie.

He brushed off his shoulder. "Hey, hey. It's alright, young man. Just becareful. No harm done." He said laughing. Vincent looked at him guiltily. "Well I should be watching where I'm going. I'm new in the place and I'm already bumping into people." He said. Then he winced. "I'm just glad it was you and not the President, Augustice Shinra. Or my new boss, Mr.Toulouse." He said.

The man looked at Vincent and laughed. He covered his mouth as he laughed and shook his head. Vincent squinted an eye at him. "What's so funny?" He asked. The man held out his hand. "Nothing. Nothing. So your new in the building, huh? I'm Dariel." He said. Vincent smiled and took his hand. "Vincent. Vincent Valentine." He said. Dariel looked amazed. "Vincent Valentine, huh? I've heard of you. You're the newbie in the Turks aren't you?" He asked.

Vincent smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I am." He said. Dariel nodded. "I'm one of the Turks as well." He said. Vincent looked interested. "Oh really? Well this is a pleasure. And sorry for bumping into you." He said. Dariel shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to it. So how long have you been in the Turks?" He asked. Vincent shrugged. "About half a year. I've done a few missions already. But I've never been to the Headquarters. This is my visit." He said. Dariel nodded. "So I've heard. I also heard that all of your missions have been a huge success. What were they again?" He asked.

Vincent sighed trying to think. "Well, I've done at least twenty missions. There was a few assassinations. There were some kidnappings I was sent on to rescue the hostages. One was taking care of a shoot out in Kalm. And some terrorist attacks on the Junon Mako reactor. That's just about it." He said with a nod.

Dariel just smiled. "You must be very talented to full fill every mission with success. And on your own too. What do you fight with?" He asked. Vincent pulled back his jacket revealing a hand gun. "Guns are my specialty. I am a sharpshooter. I don't mean to brag or anything but I am one of the best gun fighters there is." He said with a nod.

Dariel laughed and folded his arms. "I believe it. I've seen your file. You are definitely a sharp shooter. And very skilled with materia, is that correct?" He asked. Vincent nodded. "Yes, sir. I am." He said.

Dariel grinned. "Well, I can't wait to see you in action. I hope we will be able to work together in a mission some day." He said. Vincent nodded with a small smile. "I hope so too. What do you fight with?" He asked with curiousity. Dariel smirked but didn't answer. Vincent laughed lightly. "Your going to make me find out the hard way, aren't you?" He asked with amusement. Dariel laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. So until a big fight, you'll have to wait." He said.

Vincent shook his head while laughing. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "Oh. I'm late for a meeting. I'm suppose to go to the meeting room on the 64th floor to meet with Mr. Toulouse and some other suits." He said. Dariel glanced at his watch. "Oh. Is it that time already? Man, time sure flies. I'm heading up there right now. Let me walk with you." He said. Vincent nodded. "Alright." He said. The two went to the elevator and Dariel pushed the button. They stood in silence for the first twenty floors.

Vincent looked at his new friend. "So, how long have you been in the Turk service?" He asked. Dariel glanced at him. "Hmm. I have been in the Turk service since I was 17. And I am 26 now. So quite a long time." He said with a nod. Vincent looked amazed. "Wow. That long, huh? I'm surprised that you aren't the Leader of the Turks by now." He said looking out the glass window of the elevator. If only he had waited for a few seconds he would have seen the mysterious smile on Dariel's face that he sent to Vincent's back. It was a sly one. They remained quiet for a long time.

Finally the elevator stopped and Dariel lead Vincent down the hall looking quite happy. Vincent was busy trying to fix his tie and make himself presentable. Dariel rose his eyebrow looking at Vincent and smiling. Vincent caught his eye and blushed a little. "Sorry. It's just I'm a little nervous." He said. Dariel chuckled and nodded. "I understand, Vincent. Just relax. It's not like your going to be judged or anything. You don't exactly have to look your best." He said. Vincent smirked at his new friend.

They came to two big red doors which Dariel pushed open and lead Vincent inside. The room was quite nice and big like a meeting room. A long table in the middle with several people already sitting at it. There were six in door trees along the wall. Pictures of different men or women between each. When Vincent and Dariel entered, everyone looked up and immediately Vincent felt even more nervous. Apparently the two were late and was in trouble. Dariel just smiled and nodded. "Good morning, everyone. Sorry we're late. I was escorting our new Turk here. He had just arrived. Please, carry on." He said stroding forward. He glanced at Vincent and nodded to two chairs. They quickly sat down.

President Shinra who was sitting at the other end of the table nodded. "I'm glad you could make it, Dariel. And your friend. But like I was saying, there are had been more protests against Shinra. Our rivaling electric company, Square Electronics have been corrupting our Mako Reactors. There had been a few bombings and it needs to stop. Luise Langhorn, President of Square Electronics is behind it I know that." He said. A plump man wearing a mustard yellow suit waved his hand. "How do we know that, Augustice. You know we can't just do anything against Langhorn without any proof." He said. President Shinra pulled out a long silver case and opened it.

Inside was a cigar which he took out and lit it. "Who said we didn't have proof, Palmer? Of course we have proof. Our special elite team, the Turks were sent to Gongonga and they had captured a terrorist there setting a bomb. They had questioned the terrorist many times until he caved in and admitted the whole thing. Toulouse, do you have the tape we can listen to?" he asked looking down the table.

Vincent looked at everyone to see who his boss was but to his surprise, Dariel stood up and reached into his inside pocket of his jacket. "Yes, Mr. President. I have the tape. I had Beck make four copies just like you requested." He said pulling out a small recorder. Vincent was too shocked. All that time, Dariel was his boss! And Dariel just went along with it. He felt very embarrassed. Dariel held up the recorder and pushed the play button. There were cries of pain coming from the recorder.

"_Listen to me, Mr. Bowie! We want to know who hired you to set those bombs! If you don't tell us now, your going to be losing all of your fingers, then your hand then your arm! Now tell us!"_

"_God! Alright! It's Luis Langhorn! He hired us all! He was paying us well to do it!" _

Dariel pressed the stop button with a loud click and slid it back into his pocket. He sat back down only catching a glimpse of the look on Vincent's face. Vincent was trying not to look horrorifed or shocked. But his eyes betrayed him. No one else seemed to notice though. Dariel smiled at him. "Sorry you had to hear that." He whispered as President Shinra began talking again. Vincent blinked at looked at him. "Huh? Oh. That sort of work doesn't bother me. Not at all. It's just, I didn't know you were….uh…." He paused. Dariel lightly laughed and shook his head. "Oh. Sorry about that too. It was just amusing watching you talk like that." He said. Vincent laughed softly and nodded.

President Shinra noticed this and stopped talking. "Is there something amusing to you?" He asked. Both Vincent and Dariel looked up letting their smiles vanish quickly. Dariel recovered quickly. "No, sir. Forgive me. I was just telling Valentine something funny that is all. It is my fault." He said. Vincent slunked in his chair a bit. He didn't want Dariel taking all the blame. He was going to open his mouth to take apart of it but he felt Dariel grabbed his arm and give it a light squeeze to shut him up. So Vincent didn't say anything.

President Shinra sighed looking annoyed. "Now if your done telling jokes and being funny, Toulouse, I would like you to run the mission. Here is the file." He said sliding a folder across the table towards Dariel. Dariel caught it just in time before it slid right off the table. He picked it up and opened it up. His eyes danced over the words on a paper. Vincent just looked straight not daring to see what was the mission. He glanced sidewards a few times. Dariel had a stoney look. There was no emotion in his eyes or his face.

He slowly closed the file and set it down. His eyes rose and looked straight at the President. President Shinra was sitting back and smoking his cigar. A thick cloud of smoke floated around him. It made him look like a demon looking through mist. "Will you be ready for tonight?" He asked coolly. Dariel folded his arms. "Yes, sir. I understand and we will take care of it tonight." He said in a stoic way. President Shinra's eyes went to Vincent. "I want you to gather a team of Turks and I'll leave the planning to you. Meeting adjourned." He said.

Dariel stood quickly. Vincent followed and hurried after him. Dariel went down the hall and stopped. He rubbed his eyes. "Man, I hate these type of jobs." He muttered. Vincent stopped next to him. "What is it, Mr. Toulouse?" He asked. Dariel looked at him. "Just Dariel, kay? And there's a job for us tonight. We're to assassinate the entire Langhorn family." He said. Vincent looked serious now. "Well, I guess we better do it." He said. Dariel nodded. "Yes. I guess your right, Valentine. The job goes down at 9:00 tonight. We better gather the others now and doing a briefing." He said. Vincent nodded.

Later they were in the meeting room with more members of the Turks. There were at least ten. Including Vincent and Dariel. Dariel was explaining the whole mission to everyone. "Tonight, we are to go to the eastside of Kalm where The Langhorn Mansion is. Langhorn has a large mass of land there. We are to secure the perimeter, get rid of the guards that surround the area. Then sneak in the mansion. At 9:00 is the Langhorn's dinner time. They will be in the dining room eating. A few of us will strike there. We will take out the body guards first then we will assassinate the family." He said.

He handed a young lady a bunch of files. "Each of you will receive files of the family and the info on them and a map of the house. Look them over carefully." He said. The woman began handing the files out. Vincent took the one she gave him and immediately opened it to see what they were up against. His eyes hardened on what he saw. There were five family members in the Langhorn clan. Luis Langhorn, age 37. Dyanne Langhorn, age 34, his wife. Their oldest son, Xander, age 17. Their middle daughter, Rhonda, age 15 and their youngst child, Henri, age 6. Vincent looked over the map of the house. He let out a sigh. This would be his first mission to kill a child.

That night, Vincent was with Dariel. They had taken cars to Kalm and were sitting in their position. Dariel, Vincent and two Turks, Rodger and Jacek were to sneak in and kill the family. The others were going to take out the guards. It had started to rain. Thunder and lightening in the sky.

Vincent was sitting in the passenger seat of Dariel's car. Both staring at the big building waiting for the call. Dariel had ordered for the Turks to take out the guards first then alert them. The rain was pounding against the windshield. Vincent was loading his gun and making sure he had enough ammo. Dariel looked at him when Vincent dropped some bullets. Vincent swore silently and picked them up. He heaved a huge sigh and loaded them in.

Dariel looked away. "You've never killed a kid before, have you?" He asked. Vincent looked at him. He was quiet for a minute then looked away. "No. Never. I really never wanted to. But if it is our orders then I guess we have to." He said. Dariel looked at him again. He studied Vincent for a minute. "You know what? Don't kill the kids. Leave them to me and the others. You just take out the body guards, alright?" He said. Vincent looked at him. He stared back at Dariel. "Have you?" He asked.

His leader looked out his window at his own reflection. "Yes. I have killed a child before. And I'm not proud of it. I guarentee you that." He said. He then reached into his shirt pulling something out and holding it. Vincent tilted his head. "What's that?" He asked. Dariel didn't look at him. He just held it up so Vincent could see. It was a silver cross. "I was raised in a monastry. My parents were murdered and monks took me in. Before a mission when I have to kill someone, I pull it out and beg for forgivence of God. I hardly doubt that he would forgive a monster like me though." He said.

Vincent squinted his eyes and his mouth opened a little. "Monster?" He asked. Dariel nodded slightly. "I kill because I'm ordered to. Not because I want to. I kill people like I have no feelings. That is what makes a Turk. A Turk can not feel, Vincent. That is what I learned. They can not love, hate, fear anything." He said. Vincent tilted his head. "No love? But love is above all, isn't it? Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendoured thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love." He said. Dariel laughed softly. He shook his head. "You are very unusual man, Vincent. Your right. Love is everything in the world. I wish it could be simple." He said. Vincent nodded with a sigh.

"_Sir, we have secured the area. Your free to go in." _came the call.

Dariel sighed and reached into his jacket. He pulled out a long rod. "Well, let's go." He said opening the door. Vincent followed him. Rodger and Jacek hurried up. All four of them walked towards the mansion. Dariel stuffed one hand into his pocket and examined the house. He went up to the door and tried it. It was locked. With a nod he turned towards his team.

"We don't want to cause a commotion. Not just yet. There is an open window over to our left. Sneak in without being caught and unlock the back door. We'll meet you back there. If you have trouble, fire your gun twice and we will come help you, locked door or not." He said. Vincent nodded.

He went over to the open window and peered through to make sure there was no one in the room. It was empty. He quietly climbed in and crouched low when he heard someone passing the room. He gripped his gun tightly. Water dripped from the ends of his hair. He narrowed his blue eyes and stood straight. He stalked to the door and looked out into the hall. It was deserted. The dining room was only across from the room where he was. He could see the light under the door. He could hear the family laughing merrily. Vincent stalked down the hallway towards the back door where Dariel and the other two were waiting. He looked into each open door just to be cautious. He finally reached the door and quickly unlocked it. Dariel pushed it quietly open. "Good job, Vincent. Now let's finish this." He said.

The four went towards the dining room stopping outside it. Dariel pressed his ear against it to listen. No one spoke for a long time. Dariel finally turned and looked at his comrads. "Alright. This is it. We better make this quick before anyone could say anything. Vincent, you take out the body guards quickly. Leave the family to us." He said. Vincent nodded. Dariel pressed a button on the rod and suddenly a long thin energy source poured out. Vincent recognized it as a Mako energy whip. So Dariel fought with whips. He tightened his grip on the gun in his hand.

Dariel looked at him. "Kick the door and start firing." He said. Vincent nodded. He faced the door and took a deep breath. With all his might, he kicked the door. The doors burst open with a loud bang. Screams filled the air as everyone in the room jumped. Vincent burst into the room and took a quick look at the body guards and fired. Down they went. Dariel, Rodger and Jacek hurried in after him. The Langhorn family were screaming and yelling. Dariel swung his whip over his head and gave it a quick snap. The energy whip wrapped around Langhorn's neck and he gave it a hard jerk. The whip broke his neck killing him. Rodger grabbed Mrs. Langhorn and twisted her head doing the same. Jacek fired his gun at Xander shooting him in the chest. Vincent was shooting at body guards that were running towards the room. Apparently the other Turks missed a few body guards.

Suddenly someone bowled right into him knocking him off his feet and making him land on his back. "Vincent! The girl! She's getting away! Get her!" Rodger yelled taking over for Vincent. Vincent quickly got to his feet and chased after the girl. She was running up the stairs towards the second floor. Vincent darted up the stairs after her. Rhonda screamed as she went. She ran into a room and slammed it shut just as Vincent rushed towards her. Vincent grabbed the doorknob and tried to open the door but it was locked.

With a loud curse he stepped back and kicked it open. He could hear Rhonda screaming with the youngest child. They were trying to open the window. Vincent stepped into the room. The girl spun around and cried out. To her, Vincent looked like a tall demon from hell. A demon in a blue suit.

She grabbed her little brother and tried to shield him. "No! Please have mercy! Please!" She screamed. Vincent just glared and rose his gun. He fired and shot her in the chest. He kept firing. Not stopping until his gun was out of bullets. Both Langhorn kids were dead and lying in their blood.

Vincent hadn't noticed but their blood and spurted and some of it flew onto him. His chest was heaving now. His mouth fell open as he stared at the two dead bodies. He lowered his gun and stared. His body was trembling. His skin paler than usual. Vincent had killed two children. He stepped towards the bodies and bent down beside them.

His hand trembling as he reached out and touched the 15 year old girl's face. "I'm sorry. I am a monster." He whispered. He heard someone enter behind him so he stood and turned around. It was Dariel. Dariel was holding his shoulder. There was blood drizzling from under his hand. Vincent looked from the wound to Dariel's face. "What happened?" He asked. Dariel looked at his wound and shook his head. "Ah, don't worry about it. Just a guard with a knife. We need to get out of here." He said. Vincent nodded solemly. He followed Dariel out of the room stopping once looking back. He could feel vomit rising in his stomach. He felt sick of what he just did. Those words echoed in his mind. _"No! Please have mercy! Please!" _The girl had yelled.

Dariel lead his team out of the house where everyone else was waiting. Vincent staggered down the steps having to grip the railing so he wouldn't fall. His mouth felt sour and wet. He wiped his mouth a few times before his eyes went wide and he spun away from everyone's view. He threw up in the garden his hands pressed against the wall. He could hear his blood pounding in his head. He threw up four times before he stopped. He gasped for breath as he pressed his forehead against the bricks.

He felt someone touch his back making him turn his head. Dariel looked at him with concern. The others were staring or talking to each other. "You alright, Vincent?" Dariel asked. Vincent wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll be alright." He whispered. Dariel sighed. "I'm sorry you had to do that." He said. Vincent ran his hand through his hair as he stood up straight. "I've just never killed a child before." He said. Dariel nodded. "I understand." He said. He kept his hand on Vincent's back. He looked at everyone else. "Let's head back to Midgar." He said. Everyone nodded and took off.

Vincent turned around and looked at Dariel. Dariel was facing the house. A sad look in his eyes. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets. He then pulled them out and tossed a small flower down on the lawn. Then he made a cross across his chest. He turned around and looked at Vincent. He faintly smiled and nodded towards the car. The two walked back. "Well, guess we better head out." He said. Vincent was quiet as they climbed into the car. Dariel started to drive back towards the city.

They were quiet most of the way. Dariel broke the silence. "I never like those missions. I hate them. You going to be alright?" He asked. Vincent nodded. "I'll be fine after a nights rest." He said quietly. Dariel nodded. He pressed his hand against his mouth as he drove and was quiet for a minute. He then looked at Vincent. "Vincent, do you sing?" He asked. Vincent blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" He asked. Dariel waved his hand. "I'm sorry for asking. But I was just wondering. Can you sing?" He asked.

Vincent titled his head as he thought about the question. "Yeah. Once in awhile I do. Why?" He asked. Dariel stared off. "I was just wondering. Sing something." He said. Vincent looked uneasy. "Sing? I'm afraid I haven't sang anything for a while. So I'm not good." He said. Dariel shrugged. "It's alright. Just sing something. Maybe it'll help my headache go away or something." He said. Vincent smirked uneasily. "Or make it worst." He added. Dariel just waved his hand. "Just sing something. That's all you have to do. Anything that comes to your mind." He said. Vincent looked out the window. He thought of only one song. A song that his mother sang to him when he was little. Before she was killed. He sighed and began to say the worlds.

"_My gift is my song.  
And this one's for you.__  
And you can tell everybody,__  
that this is your song.__  
It maybe quite simple.__  
But now that it's done.__  
Hope you don't mind.__  
I hope you don't mind.__  
That I put down in words.__  
How wonderful life is__  
now that your in the world." _

He recited. Dariel looked at him. "What's that?" He asked curiously. Vincent looked at him. "A song my mother taught me. She used to sing it to me before I went to sleep. When I was a child." He said. Dariel smiled. "I like it. You know, your quite talented, Vincent. You can sing, shoot guns, and play with magic easily. Amazing. Not many has such talent like your's." He said. Vincent shrugged. "I doubt that." He said. Dariel grinned.

They pulled up to Vincent's apartment which not too far from the Headquarters in the Sector 1 plate. Vincent looked at Dariel. "Thanks for the lift. I really appreciate it." He said. Dariel nodded. "Don't worry about it, Vince. I'll see you tomorrow at the Headquarters. Most likely Shinra'll want to congradulate on a good day's work." He said. Vincent pushed open the car. "Yeah. Right." He said. Dariel leaned forward. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about what happened. It just happened." He said. Vincent nodded. He knew those kids were going to die anyways. Either by him or Dariel. Or the other two. "Night." He said climbing out and closing the door. He watched Dariel pull away and drive off. Then he went inside to take a shower then get some sleep.

A/N: The next chapter will be up very soon. It will get much better after this, I promise. Review


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Now in this chapter, it's practically the very first musical chapter. Vincent will get to see and meet Lucrecia for the very first time. Now before you say anything about what will happen in this chapter, in the game it never really revealed how Lucrecia became a scientist or an assisstant. And she had to have a beginning so this where it started first.

Chapter 2.

Vincent was walking down the hall taking a good look around as he went. Dariel had called him early in the morning telling him that President Shinra was holding a meeting and he wanted all of the Turks there. All of them that had been to the mission. So there he was heading towards the meeting room.

He was walking down the hall towards the room when he spotted Dariel. He smiled as he approached. "Good morning, Dariel." He said. Dariel turned around and smiled seeing that it was Vincent. "Ah, Vincent. Morning. Feel much better since last night?" He asked. Vincent nodded. "Just a little. How are you? Did the meeting start yet?" He asked. Dariel shook his head. "I'm fine and no. Not yet. Your on time. That's great actually. It proves that you are devoted to your work and responcibility." He said. Vincent nodded. "I will do my best as much as I can, sir." He said. Dariel laughed lightly. "Well, don't over do it. You might just push me right out of my job because on how good you are." He joked. Vincent laughed with a blush. "I could never live up to that, Dariel. There's no way I could catch up to you anyways." He said. Dariel shook his head looking smug. "Anyway, let's get in there and wait for the big bad wolf." He said. Vincent nodded with a big smile.

They didn't have to wait too long. Everyone had showed up and President Shinra was congradulating everyone of them. "You all did a bang up job. No one expects us at all. As a reward, your all free of work tonight. We are having a big celebration at Honeybee Theatre." President Shinra said. Everyone but Vincent cheered. Vincent looked clueless. He never heard of the Honeybee Theatre before. Why did the other guys look so….smug and lustful. Dariel had seen the look on Vincent's face and started to laugh.

As soon as everyone was excused, Dariel pulled Vincent with him down the hall. "You've never heard of the famous Honeybee Theatre, have you?" He asked as if it was obvious. Vincent shook his head. "No. Not really. Is it some kind of movie theatre or play house?" He asked. Dariel grinned mischievously. "Well, sort of. Actually, it's a night club you could say. Sometimes the Loveless is played there. It's a nightclub, dancehall, theatre, whatever you want to call it. It's owned by Don Zidler. Some say it's a kingdom of night-time pleasures." He said giving Vincent a wink.

Vincent blinked now looking nervous. "Your…..your not serious, are you? Is that what this type of place is?" He asked. Dariel glanced at Vincent with a smug smile. "Yep. That's what it is. Why? You shy for lovely ladies?" he asked. Vincent looked away and Dariel laughed. "Oh my god. You are, aren't you? You're the shy guy type, aren't you?" He asked. Vincent scratched his head. "Well…..let's just say I'm not that kind of guy. And I've never had a girl before. I've been interested in becoming a Turk too much that I've never had time for girls." He said.

Dariel laughed patting Vincent's back. "Ah, don't worry, Vinnie. You're a handsome fella. The girls will be begging for your attention tonight." He said. Vincent nervously laughed. "There's a problem, Dariel. I don't know how to act in front of girls." He muttered. Dariel just smirked. "Ah, don't worry about it. Just talk to them, that's all you have to do. If you don't want to do anything tonight, you can just watch the show they perform. Some of the Underworld's best singers, dancers and actresses work at the Theatre. Plus it's got the best drinks you'll ever find." He said. Vincent swallowed hard. This was not going to be pretty.

That night, Vincent was wearing a black outfit. Dariel suggested that he looked like a rich guy because that was what attracted the Honeybees, what Dariel called them, the most. Vincent wasn't sure he wanted to attract any girl. He was definitely the shy type and he had zero experience with females. He even said that to Dariel but of course he didn't listen. "Vince, my friend. You are going to the theatre with me and you are going to enjoy yourself. Don't be such a stiff." He said. So Vincent stopped arguing. He was dressed in black pants and black button up silk shirt. He also wore a black over coat that buttoned up. He was ready to woo the ladies. Dariel picked him up and they both drove there.

The Honeybee Theatre was in the Sector Six Slums. It was the largest building through out all of the Slums. But that was because so many men usually came. And very few times women would show up just for the men that worked there. The building was highly decorated in lights and had a few tower looking rooms. It could have been a castle but then again it didn't have the actual magestic look to look like a castle. There were men standing outside the doors waiting. It looked like they arrived on time before it actually opened.

Vincent climbed out and looked around. Dariel did the same. "Hm. Looks like it's going to be a full house tonight. I wonder why." He said. He closed his door and the two began walking towards the lines. Dariel and Vincent stepped up to a man that was waiting. "Excuse me, do you know what is going on tonight?" Dariel asked. The man turned around looking straight at the two. He let out a sharp gasp of shock when he saw Dariel. "Dariel Toulouse! You're the Leader of the Turks, aren't you!" He asked surprised. Dariel smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I am. Now please answer the question." He said calmly.

The man looked very afraid. "Uh….why is it so full? Oh, it's because Lucrecia is singing tonight. She's performing tonight and so everyone wanted to be here." He said. That had sparked up Vincent's attention. That name. It sounded so angelic. Who was this Lucrecia? Apparantly she was very popular because even Dariel looked interested. "Ah, Lucrecia. The Rose of the Honeybees. Thank you, kind sir." He said. He looked at Vincent. "We're to meet the others over in the corner. The Turks always goes in together." He said. Vincent nodded and followed Dariel towards the back.

The other Turks were waiting. Some were laughing mirthlessly that it made Vincent think not so nice words. There was another group standing not too far away. It had definitely caught Vincent's attention. In the middle of the group stood a man. He was about Vincent's age maybe older. He had black shoulder length hair and a small goatee. He wore a dark suit with a long white lab coat. There was some wire rimmed glasses on the end of his nose.

"Dariel, who's that?" Vincent asked nodding towards the man. Dariel turned around and looked. He swore under his breath. "It's Hojo of ShinRa! What the hell is he doing here!" he hissed. Vincent looked at him. The other Turks had heard what Dariel said and turned around. "Aw, shit! Hojo's here!" Rodger moaned. Vincent looked at him. "Why? What's wrong with him?" He asked. Dariel snorted. "Everything. Almost every single lady likes that guy. They probably like him for his money. He's the second most respected Scientist. The first is Professor Gast. Hojo's got a bad rept though. He has a nasty temper that would flare up and he likes performing experiments all the time. He is totally into science. If Hojo wasn't working for ShinRa and the one of the most important men on the Planet, I'd put a bullet through his head." He whispered to Vincent.

The others nodded in agreement. "The prob is, Vinnie, my man. Is Hojo has that type of charisma that attracts the ladies. So if he's here, don't expect to get much attention from the ladies. They'll all be swarming around Hojo." The Turk called Satie said. Vincent tilted his head trying to get a better look at this Hojo. Hojo wasn't even attractive. He was very nerdy looking. Yeah, he had this good looking side but with the look he had plastered on his face, he looked ugly.

Finally the doors opened and no one was allowed in until the most important people went in first. Which was Hojo and his crew. Then the Turks were allowed in next. The rest came after them. The Turks sat theirselves in a large table next to Hojo's group. Vincent was sitting the closest to the scientist but they never paid any attention to each other. Everyone's eyes were on the gorgeous women that were dancing around in the room. Vincent was clearly stunned. These women were some of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And all of them were in costumes. Some were dressed these really skimpy outfits that made them look like bees. Some were dressed in colorful dresses that made them look like flowers. There was one man who was dressed the fanciest. He was dressed like a king. Don Zidler.

"That's Don Zidler. He's the owner of the theatre and of Wall Street. He's a pimp and owns the girls." Dariel whispered to Vincent. Vincent nodded. His attention went back to the girls. Some were dancing around the rich folk. Some were already around Hojo. And some were around the Turks. Vincent swallowed hard when a dancer straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Well, ain't ya a handsome fellow? You look like fun." She said sweetly. Vincent was blushing crimsom. Dariel laughed as he had his arm around one dancer. "Conny, this is Vincent. He's new in Midgar. One the new Turks. Treat him nicely, girl." He said. Conny smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't worry, Dariel. He's going to fit in quite nicely. Any one of us, dancers would love to spend time with this one." She said mischievously.

Vincent rubbed the back of his head. "Uh….." He tried to say something but he couldn't. Dariel laughed and shook his head. "Conny, he's one those shy types. You better find someone else." He said coming to Vincent's rescue. Conny just giggled and climbed off Vincent's lap going to tease another guy. Vincent looked at Dariel. "Thanks." He muttered. Dariel nodded with a laugh.

The singers were singing and dancing around the room. It was full of music. Everyone was enjoying theirselves. Even Vincent. He was so amazed on how talented the girls were. They were the best dancers, singers and actresses he had ever seen. The music was loud enough for everyone. It was hard to talk to someone sitting next to you. Vincent glanced over at Hojo a few times, Hojo was clearly into the conversation he was having with Don Zidler. He was looking very amused and satisfied.

Vincent tore his eyes off of them returning to the many performances that was going on. Some of the dancers were dancing with the guests. A few times Vincent was asked to dance with but he turned them down but it was no skin off the dancers' knees. They just shrugged and went to bother someone else. Dariel would end up sticking up for Vincent because the other Turks would rush him and demand why he didn't want the attention. "Leave him the hell alone, Denders!" Dariel yelled at one of the older Turks. "But…." Denders was saying. Dariel rose his eyebrow in a threatening way. "If he doesn't want to dance with one of the ladies, then he doesn't have to! God, people! Just leave Vince alone!" He ordered. Vincent was blushing.

"Sorry, Dariel, for being such trouble. Maybe I should get out of here." He said starting to stand but Dariel grabbed his arm. "Ah, ah. Just a sec, Valentine. Your not leaving until you've at least seen Lucrecia's performance." He said pulling him back down. Vincent glanced at him. "Who's this Lucrecia anyway? Is she this popular?" he asked. Dariel snorted taking a drink. "Hell yeah, she is. She's probably one of the most beautiful woman in the world. She's very talented too. She can sing, dance, act, and her favorite hobby is science. I heard she wants to become a Scientist for ShinRa. That's probably what Hojo's doing here." He said looking towards the scientist talking to Don Zidler. Vincent looked over at Hojo.

Suddenly the music shut off and the lights went black. Only dim lights. Everyone settled down immediately. Some were whispering excitedly. Vincent looked surprised. "What's going on?" He asked. Dariel slyly sipped his drink. "It's time for the Rose to come out." He muttered to Vincent. Just then a swing was coming out from a hole in the ceiling. A gorgeous young lady was sitting on the swing looking very elegant. There was several gasps and excited whispers breaking out. One of the gaspers was Vincent. He had never seen such a beautiful woman like this one.

The girl had gorgeous brown hair that was decorated with tiny flowers and white beads. She wore a elegant wine red dress. She had light make up on. Yet the reddest, most lushest lips Vincent had ever seen. This woman, Lucrecia, had Vincent's heart pounding already just by the sight of her. And the voice that just came from her…..it made his head feel light headed. This woman could sing like an angel.

"_The French are glad to die for love…." _

Vincent's mouth felt dry and he became very speechless. Dariel grinned seeing the look on his face. "So, you going to stay a bit longer?" He asked. But Vincent didn't hear him. He was too intrigued by the angel.

Lucrecia's swing began to swing above the heads of the on lookers. Several men reached up to touch her but they couldn't reach. The sing came to the stage and she climbed off with the help of a male dancer. Men raced towards the stage and cheered as she started to dance.

"_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental. _

_But diamonds are a girl's best friend." _

She sang the other dancers sang with her. They were all dancing on the stage. Vincent wasn't really listening any more. He was too into Lucrecia's beauty. He was enchanted by her. Dariel thought it was quite amusing. He was watching the reactions on Vincent's face. A sly look on his face. He was rubbing his chin as a plan was going through his mind. Lucrecia was dancing through the crowds taking money from the men and dancing on. She was still singing when she danced with the other dancers. Reaching the back her eyes went to Vincent's and they stayed on his for a long minute. But she never faultered to sing.

"_But square cut or pear-shape,  
these rocks don't lose there shape.__  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

From the other table, Hojo was watching Lucrecia with facination. He was listening to Don Zidler. Finally he looked at him. "When am I going to meet with this girl?" He asked cooly. Don Zidler grinned. "After her number. She will be waiting in the back to speak to you about the arrangement. She is real anxious in speaking with you, Professor." He said. Hojo nodded looking back at Lucrecia. "Yes. I have read her resime and she does have the scientific knowledge. She is very clever for one of the Underworld people." He said rubbing his chin in a thoughtful way.

Don Zidler nodded. "She has always dreamed about working with you, Professor. She talks about you night and day. Saying how brilliant you are. I agree of course. I just don't understand that science mumbo jumbo." He said. Hojo rolled his eyes. "Maybe that is because you are unedicated." He muttered. Don Zidler stood. "It's time for my part. I will talk with you later on." He said hurrying away.

The dancer Conny was now whispering to Dariel. No one else was listening because they were into Lucrecia's performance. "So, Don Zidler is going to have Lucy meet with Hojo after the performance." She whispered. Dariel had a thoughtful look on his face. He glanced at Vincent's back. "Hm. I would rather have my buddy, Vincent meet with my sister, Conny. Not that worm. I say we do something about it. I've got an idea." He said. Conny nodded and listened to Dariel.

"_Cause we are living in a material  
world and I'm a material girl!" _

Lucrecia sang. The dancers began dancing around her and singing. "Come get her boys!" They all sang. Conny soon joined them and two of the bouncers that were protecting the girls helped Don Zidler up on the stage.

"_Black star, Roscor!  
Talk to me Don Zidler, tell me all about it!" _

Lucrecia sang as Don Zidler began to tango with her.

"_There may be a time when a lass needs a lawyer….."_ She sang. The dancers and Don Zidler sang the next words.

"_But diamonds are a girl's best friend." _

Vincent reached for his drink. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" He heard Dariel whisper to him. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Hm. Oh. Yes. She's gorgeous. That's Lucrecia, right?" He asked. Dariel nodded. "Yes. That's her. I sometimes call her Lucy. Would you like to meet her?" He asked. Vincent spun his head looking right at Dariel. "What? You can do that?" He asked. Dariel grinned. "Of course I can. I am the Leader of the Turks. I could ask her right now if she'd meet with you." He said. Vincent looked back at Lucrecia. "Do you know her?" He asked. Dariel nodded leaning forward. "Yeah. We've met a few times." He said.

Then a sly smirk touched his face. "She's quite the kisser. You should give it a try." He said giving him a wink. Vincent's face went red. "I don't think so." He said. Dariel nudged Vincent in the ribs. "Aw, come on. I dare ya. And you have to do this dare or your going to be doing office work for a month." He said in a joking way. Vincent frowned deeply. "Oh. Alright. But I doubt she'll want to see me." He said. Dariel pumped his fist when Vincent wasn't looking. He looked at the other Turks and gave them a small signal with his hands then nodded towards Hojo. The Turks all grinned and nodded wickedly. They stood and went over to Hojo. Dariel patted Vincent's shoulder. "Be right back." He said standing and hurrying off.

Lucrecia and Don Zidler were still dancing and whispering together as the dancers were singing and dancing around them. Don Zidler spotted Dariel who waved to him and motioned to Lucrecia to dance with him. So Don Zidler spun Lucrecia in a circle and she landed right into Dariel's arms.

A surprised look on her face. "Dariel! What are you doing here?" She asked as they danced. Dariel dipped her and brought her back. "Hey, little sister. I'm just enjoying your performance like everyone else. What's your big plans tonight?" He asked. They were tangoing to the music and a few times Dariel dipped Lucrecia. Lucrecia went with him to the rhythm. "I'm meeting with Professor Hojo tonight. I might be able to become a scientist, Dariel." She said with excitement. Dariel grinned and nodded. "I'm excited for you, Lucy. I really hope you full fill your dream on becoming Hojo's assisstant scientist." He said.

He glanced over to make sure the other Turks were doing their part. They were keeping Hojo out of the picture. He then looked back at Lucrecia. "So have you ever seen him before? Met him?" He asked. Lucrecia shook her head. "No. Not really. Don Zidler was just about to tell me when you cut in. Do you know where he is?" She asked. Dariel grinned and nodded. "Yup. In fact he's sitting right in the back by himself watching us. Conny's giving him a drink right now." He said spinning his sister in a circle. Lucrecia took the time to take a look to see 'Hojo'. Her eyes were on Vincent.

A small gasp in her throat. 'Hojo' was younger than she thought and much handsome. She was pulled back. "My goodness. He's quite handsome." She whispered to Dariel. Dariel nodded. "Yeah. For a guy he is. I've talked to him and he's quite nice. So where you going to meet him?" He asked. Lucrecia danced around her brother. "Well, I'm going to be meeting him in my room. We're going to talk..." She gave him a wink. "About myself joining ShinRa. Oh! It's almost my part again! I'll talk with you later." She said. Dariel nodded with a grin. "I'll escort him to your room, is that alright?" He asked. Lucrecia nodded. "Sure." She said as Dariel spun her to Don Zidler who just got done dancing with another dancer.

"_Cause that's when those louses,  
go back to their spouses."_ Lucrecia sang. 

She turned towards one of the large built male dancers. The dancer picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He carried her towards the back of the room. Dariel had sat down next to Vincent. "Hey, Vince. Lucrecia is expecting you. Tonight your going to meet her in her room. I'll be taking you there while she's finishing up. Come on." He said. Vincent nodded looking quite nervous. He heard the last words of the song.

"_Diamonds are a girl's best friend."_ as he left the room.

A/N: Hehehe. Dariel is so evil! And yes he and Lucrecia are brother and sister. He's just saying such things so he can hook his new best friend up with his lovely sister. The next chapter is going to be quite nice and will have a little bit of humor. :winks: Review.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: In this chapter, Vincent and Lucrecia will start showing an effection for each other. Lucrecia thinks Vincent is Hojo, and her plan is to convince him to letting her be his assisstant. And it kind of gets funny on what happens.

Chapter 3.

Vincent was waiting in the dressing room. His hands behind his back. He was looking out the window. The dressing room was quite nice. The furniture was definitely expensive. Someone spent a fortune on Lucrecia. Not that Vincent blamed the person.

As he stood there, he didn't notice the door had opened and Lucrecia entered. "Well, well. This is quite the place to talk, isn't it?" She asked. Vincent turned around and nearly choked. His eyes went wide on what Lucrecia was wearing. She was wearing lingerie. Black lingerie with a see through robes. And she had the most lovely figuare he had ever seen. Lucrecia smiled at the look on his face.

"See something you like?" She asked running a hand from her neck to her hip. Vincent swallowed hard and tried to say something but the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Uh…." Lucrecia walked seductivly towards him. Her hips swaying a little and Vincent couldn't help but watch them. His eyes lifted meeting her's when she stepped up to him. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Lucrecia Toulouse." She said holding her hand out. Vincent nearly missed what she said. He took her hand and gave it a small kiss on the back and then it hit him. He looked at her.

"Toulouse? Your not related to Dariel are you?" He asked. Lucrecia smiled a sexy smile. "Yes. He's my brother." She said. Vincent nodded slowly. "Well, he didn't mention that." He said with a shrug. Lucrecia just smiled stepping closer to Vincent. Vincent's breath caught in his throat. His entire body just went into subzero mode. Lucrecia put her hands on his chest making his heart pound harder. She slowly and gently raked her fingers down. "Now then, why don't we get to the point and get to know each other a bit more as planned out." She said. Vincent squinted an eye. "As….planned?" He asked with confusion.

But Lucrecia didn't answer. Instead she pushed him backwards right onto the silk bed and she followed him climbing on top of him. Vincent gasped with shock. "Lucrecia! What…." He was saying but Lucrecia roughly kissed him. Vincent's eyes went wider as Lucrecia began unbuttoning his pants. Vincent went stiff as a board. 'What the hell!' He thought. He wanted to break away from Lucrecia and ask what the hell she was doing but his body was in submission to her. It wouldn't respond. 'Damn male instincts!' He thought sharply as he forced his hands to Lucrecia's shoulders and slightly pushing her away. Lucrecia just rubbed against him. "Make love to me, tiger! Tell me that I'll be a scientist!" She said in a sexy way. Vincent shivered. "Uh…." He said pushing her off. He quickly got away from her. "I don't know if I…." He was saying rather nervously. Lucrecia stood breathing hard. "Tell me! Yes!" She said. She was making pleasurable noises and it made Vincent start to blush crimson red.

From across the way, Dariel was sitting on the steps looking through binoculars. On what he saw he burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Vincent. I didn't know you had it in you. You've got my sister begging for you." He laughed. He dropped the binocs in his lap and covered his face trying to stifle his laughs.

Lucrecia was moaning rather loudly that it was making Vincent very nervous. She was running her hands through her hair and making noises. Vincent gave her a strange and nervous look. He turned around quickly looking out the window trying to think of what to do. He was afraid someone might hear Lucrecia and get the wrong idea. In fact, that's probably what was going on. Only one thing popped into his mind. He took a deep breath and burst out.

"_My gift is my song!"_

Lucrecia stopped almost immediately. She looked surprised that Vincent would just burst into song. Even Dariel from his perch stopped laughing and looked surprised.

Vincent slowly turned around and looked at Lucrecia. He looked a little relieved that she stopped moaning like that.

"_And this one's for you. _

_And you can tell everybody. _

_That this is your song."_

He started to stop. Lucrecia looked intrigued. She smiled faintly. "Wait. Don't stop. Keep singing." She said. Vincent smiled. He nodded.

"_It maybe quite simple, _

_but now that it's done._

"_Hope you don't. I hope you don't _

_mind that I put down in words. _

_How wonderful life is now you're _

_in the world._

"_Sat on the roof, and I kicked off _

_the moss. Well some of the verses _

_well they got me quite cross. But _

_the sun's been kind. While I wrote _

_this song. It's for people like you _

_that keep it turned on."_

Lucrecia smiled with a small blush. She folded her hands together and stepped closer to his side looking at him. Vincent looked at her with a crooked smile.

"_So excuse me for forgetting, _

_but these things I do. You see _

_I've forgotten. If they're green _

_or they're blue. Anyway the thing _

_is well I really mean. Yours are _

_the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." _

He sang holding out his hand. Lucrecia smiled and took it. She was twirled inward and they began dancing in the room. Vincent and Lucrecia waltzed, tangoed and danced close together. They paused when Vincent sang the last verse as they slowed their dance.

"_And you can tell everybody, _

_this is your song. It maybe _

_quite simple. But now that it's done. _

_I hope you don't mind. _

_I hope you don't mind that I put _

_down in words. How wonderful _

_life is now you're in the world." _

He sang softly while dipping Lucrecia. Their faces close. Lucrecia looked so amazed and intrigued. She had one of her arms around Vincent's neck to hold herself up. Even if his arms were around her waist. Lucrecia reached up with her free hand and brushed back one of his bangs out of his lovely blue eyes. "Oh my god. I can't believe I'm falling in love with you, Professor." She whispered. Vincent was still smiling yet a hint of confusion on his face. "Professor? I'm not a Professor. I'm a Turk." He said to her.

Lucrecia just smiled and started to lean in to kiss him until his words sunk in. Her eyes shot open with surprise. "What? A Turk?" She asked. Vincent nodded. "Yes. I'm Vincent Valentine at your service." He said. Lucrecia looked like she was going to faint. "Oh no!" She said pulling away quickly. Vincent looked surprised at her reactions. He didn't know what was wrong now. One minute she looked so content in kissing him but now she looked like she was going to die in embarrassment. Lucrecia covered her cheeks with both hands.

"How could this be! Your not Professor Hojo!" She cried out. Vincent's heart nearly dropped to the ground. "No. I'm not. But Dariel said…." He was saying. Lucrecia gave a small sreech. "Dariel! Oh god! He said you were Professor Hojo! I'm going to kill him! He is so dead!" She cried out angrily. Vincent stared. "Uh, what's wrong?" He asked. But Lucrecia looked so outraged. "And you! I bet you went with him!" She said angrily. Vincent looked taken aback. "Me! Dariel just said that you were expecting me! He said nothing about……" he was saying.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked in Don Zidler and Hojo. "My dear singing rose, I…..what the blazes!" Don Zidler exclaimed at the sight of Vincent. Lucrecia jumped and covered her mouth. "Oh! Professor Hojo!" She asked. Hojo looked Vincent over with disqust. "Yes. I am. And who is this? I thought we were to meet completely alone." He said looking offended. Lucrecia pointed at Vincent. "Uh…..this isn't what you may think, Professor. I….uh…." She stammered. Hojo scowled. "We talked about his before, Miss Toulouse, through our letters. If you can not help lying then you will never become a Scientist!" he said harshly. Lucrecia lowered her head with sadness. Vincent gave her a sorry look and was going to say something but someone already did. "Hey, hey, hey. Professor, be nice." Everyone turned around.

At the balconey door leaning against the door frame was Dariel. He was just barely lighting a cigarette. "Dariel!" Lucrecia now said in angry voice. But Dariel just smirked. "Oh, quit it, Lucrecia. This is my fault. You were right and I was wrong." He said. Everyone blinked in surprise. "About what?" Lucrecia asked. Dariel stepped forward. "I'm so sorry, Professor Hojo. You see. I spoke to Lucrecia earlier this evening and arranged a small meeting with her to meet my good friend, Vincent Valentine." He said. Vincent tilted his head in confusion. Hojo rose his eyebrow. "Oh, really?" He asked in a disbelief lazy tone.

Dariel nodded. "Yep. You see. President Shinra wanted our newest Scientist to be well protected to so he had me pick out one of our Turks to protect her. You know how it is out in the real world. So this is just Lucrecia's new bodyguard." He said with a lazy shrug and nod. Everyone was quiet. Hojo looked a little convinced. "Well, what did you mean she was right and you were wrong?" He asked suspiciously. Dariel shrugged towards Lucrecia. "Well, I insisted that she met Vincent before she was going to meet you so we could get it done and over with. Before she….uh, talks to you about her new job." He said with a smile. Hojo sneered. "Well, if the Leader of the Turks says that, I suppose it must be true. Is that right, Mr. Valentine?" he asked looking at Vincent.

Vincent blinked a few times before looking at Dariel who turned around very slowly and gave him a look to agree. Vincent nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. Dariel is correct. I'm…I'm Lucrecia's new bodyguard." He said rather quickly. Hojo nodded. "I see. Well, I suppose we should just get down to business. Miss Toulouse, I have read your files and scientific abilities and I have to say I'm very impressed. Usually such intelligence never comes from a woman." He said.

Vincent found that remark a bit too rude but he didn't say anything because Dariel shot him a look over his shoulder silencing him. "However, since you have such knowledge of our Science studies and research, I think you'll qualify." Hojo finished. Lucrecia looked delighted. "Oh, thank you so much, Professor. This means so much to me." She said. Hojo gave her a small glare. "Save your childish nonsense for yourself. I expect you in the labs tomorrow morning at 7:00. There is many things we must go over." He said. Lucrecia nodded looking serious. "Yes, sir." She said. Hojo nodded. He turned and left with Don Zidler

Lucrecia turned around with a smile which disappeared very fast. She glared at Dariel, who didn't look like he cared. "Congrats, Lucy." He said smiling. Lucrecia folded her arms and growled. "You! How could you make me think your friend was Hojo!" She demanded. Dariel smirked taking a puff off his cigarette. "Easy, little sis." He said. Vincent looked away. "That really wasn't funny, Dariel." He said a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Dariel laughed. "Yes it was. You should have seen the looks on your faces." He said.

Lucrecia walked forward snatching his cigarette and slapping his face lightly. It only made Dariel laugh. "You get your ass out of my room! Both of you! Get out!" She snapped shoving him towards the door. Dariel and Vincent was being pushed out of the room snickering at the angry beauty. She slammed the door shut once they were out. Dariel turned towards Vincent. "Well, Vinnie, my friend. I guess you'll be wanting to get back to your apartment to sleep." He said. Vincent blew out a long sigh and nodded.

A/N: Alrighty. There you go. The next chapter will be just as interesting. Review and let me know how I did.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there, readers. I'm sorry for taking so long to update this story. I've been really busy working on several projects at the same time. I'm still working on Reno's Pain, if you are concerned about that. And I'd also like to apoligize a few of the readers that had read To Fall In Love With The Lion, when I deleted it. I am currently rewriting it. It will be back up once again soon.

Chapter 4.

The next few days were a little weird for Vincent. He hadn't seen Lucrecia since that night. He did keep an eye out for her in the halls but he never got to see her. He was always talking with Dariel about the up coming missions that were in store for them. And pretty much all they were doing was patrolling the Headquarters making sure nothing would stand in the Scientists' way.

Lucrecia was always in Vincent's mind. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He even wrote her initials during morning meetings. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to see her, hear her voice, smell her perfume. It was haunting him. He felt like he would fall down dead if he couldn't see her again. And that was then, came his luck.

Vincent was signing some papers he was suppose to go through when Satie walked in. "Hey, Valentine." He said. Vincent looked up at the Turk. "What, Satie?" He asked irritably. Satie helded out a stack of papers.

"Can you deliver these papers to the labatories on the first basement floor? I would do it but I'm stuck doing my rounds in the Sector 3 slums. And I'm already late." He said. Vincent sighed and nodded. "Alright." he said standing up. Satie nodded. "Thanks, man. I owe you one." He said. Vincent shook his head as he took the papers and started to leave. He walked wearily towards the elevator and started to go down.

Leaning against the glass wall he ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't been sleeping too well since he met Lucrecia. He was tired most of the time now. As he went down he glanced at the papers. They were just permission forms. Something about an experiment called Project Jenova. Vincent shook his head and looked out the window.

Finally he reached the floor. It sure took long enough. The labs were deserted. There appeared to be no one in there. The lights were dim and there was no one in sight. Vincent looked around cautiously but walked towards one desk and decided to just leave the files there and leave. Apparantely there was no one in the labs tonight. He turned and started to leave but stopped when he heard the humming. The sweetest voice. He turned and looked around but he couldn't see anyone. He began to follow the voice towards the back of the labatory where there were book shelves. He carefully peered around the corner and his breath was caught.

There she was. She was looking through a few books making marks. Her finger twirling a strand of hair. She even wore reading glasses. She looked so happy while humming. Vincent felt his breath be taking away by the sight of her. His heart started to pound. He smiled and put his hand on the book shelf. He wondered if he should interrupt and talk to her. Vincent listened to her longer.

Lucrecia was just flipping through records learning about ShinRa workers when she came to one page. She almost flipped over it but her hand shot forward stopping the page. She turned back and looked over the pictures and words. It was a record of the Turk called Vincent Valentine. She studied Vincent's face and smiled. She touched his picture softly.

"_I follow the night. _

_Can't stand the light." _

She sighed and leaned against the wall. Her eyes still on Vincent's picture. She thought he was one of the most best looking men ever.

"_When will I begin to live again?_

_One day I'll fly away. _

_Leave all this city to yesterday." _

Her eyes went back to Vincent's picture. Her hand resting on the book before closing it.

"_What more could your love do for me? _

_When will your love be through with me?" _

She quickly picked up some books and began to put them into the book cases.

"_Why live life from dream to dream, _

_and dread the day when dreaming ends?" _

Vincent smiled softly so intrigued by Lucrecia. His heart soared, flipping through the air now that he was hearing her singing again. He crept along the book shelves looking at her between books.

"_How wonderful life is, now that your in the world." _He whispered.

Lucrecia turned her head a little but then shook her head. She thought she had heard someone but she figuared it was only her imagination. Once she put the books in their rightful places, she began to climb the stairway to the cat walk. She stood on the balconey and held her chin high.

"_One day I'll fly away. _

_Leave all this city to yesterday. _

_Why live life from dream to dream?" _

She hadn't seen Vincent standing in the shadows watching her with breathlessness. Lucrecia sighed and lowered her head.

"_And dread the day……when dreaming ends." _

She turned and started walking down the stairs back to her book rack. She sighed and started filing books again.

"_One day, I'll fly away. _

_Fly, fly…..away."_

She began putting the books away. Vincent looked around the corner of the other side and watched her. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and was about to step forward when something caught his eye. Something in the shadows. He squinted his eyes and then they went wide.

A evil looking creature was coming towards Lucrecia. It was an ugly looking thing but that didn't worry Vincent. It was the fangs and claws glinting in the small light. It was snarling softly and crouching low looking ready to pounce on Lucrecia. Vincent's eyes shot to Lucrecia who was still looking at books. She only looked up when she heard the snarling.

She gasped fearfully and stepped back. The monster roared and leaped high into the air towards Lucrecia. Lucrecia gave a start. But jumped even more when she felt the strong arm around her waist pulling her close to something built strong. Another arm went over her shoulder that was holding a gun and fired. The beast flew back from the impact of the bullet hitting the ground with a loud thud. Lucrecia spun around in her rescuer's arms and buried her tearful face into his chest. Vincent slid his gun into his holster and put his hand on her back holding her close. Lucrecia was shivering from fear and sobbing into his chest.

Suddenly the lights went on and several people started to file into the labs. "What the blazes!" Someone exclaimed. A Professor Vincent hadn't seen before hurried up staring at the creature. Hojo ran up and looked outraged. "My beloved specism!" He cried out bending by the monster. Vincent gritted his teeth with annoyance. The other Professor turned around and looked at Vincent and Lucrecia. "What is going on here?" He asked.

Lucrecia lightly pulled away and looked up at Vincent. Her eyes went wider from surprise and she pulled away from him. Vincent just stepped forward around her towards the Professor. "I am very sorry, Professor. The creature is dead because of me. It was attacking Lucre…um, Miss Toulouse. I was only protecting her, sir." He said. Hojo stood angrily and stomped forward. "That is one of my experiments, Turk! You have just killed a 3 year old experiment of mine!" He yelled angrily.

The other Professor looked at him. "Professor Hojo! Stop! It almost killed our assisstant. As long as she is safe, nothing else matters." He said smiling towards Lucrecia who looked down. He looked back at Vincent. "Thank you, Mr.?" He asked. Vincent stood taller. "Valentine. Vincent Valentine, sir." He said. The Professor smiled and nodded. "Mr. Valentine. I am Professor Gast, the Head of ShinRa's science department. I would like to thank you for saving our dear Lucrecia's life." He said. Vincent turned around and looked at her. "No problem, sir. I was just doing my duty." He said. Hojo stood and growled angrily. "What were you doing down here in the first place! Only scientists and special officials are allowed! Turks are not!" He exclaimed.

Vincent shot him a look. "I was just delivering some important files, sir. It is on that desk over there." He said pointing the desk out. Hojo growled not looking. "Then why did you remain here instead of leaving immediately!" He exclaimed. Vincent blinked a few times. He was stumped on that question. But he shook his head and scowled. "I just saved Lucrecia's life, Professor! The least thing you could do is apoligize to her for your….your monster's mistake!" He snapped. Hojo stepped forward but Gast stopped him. "Hojo, he has a point. Your experiment had almost killed Lucrecia. If it wasn't for Mr. Valentine, she would be." He said.

Hojo yanked away and sent Vincent the dirtiest look then turned his look onto Lucrecia who cringed. Then he spun on his heel and stormed away. Gast sighed and shook his head. He looked at Lucrecia. "Are you alright, my dear?" He asked. Lucrecia nodded still looking at the ground. Vincent was still glaring after Hojo. "I would like to apoligize to the both of you. You see, Hojo has been working on this experiment for five years. And it has been very important to him. Now he will have to start all over." He said.

Vincent shook his head. "I may be stepping out of place by saying this, sir. But he is stupid to think that a monster like that is worth more than Lucrecia. She is worth more than that creature. Worth more than the stars and the moon. Even…" He stopped himself when he reliezed what he was saying. He went a little red and shut his mouth. He caught sight of the look on Lucrecia's face. She had amazement, surprise and even awe. So did Professor Gast. He was smiling and nodding. "I see. That is very interesting, Mr. Valentine." He said with a nod. Vincent looked away. "I must be getting back to my duties, sir." He said bowing to Gast and then to Lucrecia then walked away.

Lucrecia watched him with a faint look. Gast smiled and stepped closer. "You know, Miss Toulouse." He said. Lucrecia looked at him with an innocent look. Gast nodded after Vincent who was hurrying up the stairs. "A man like that is hard to come by. He's a better man than I." He admitted. Lucrecia tilted her head thoughtfully. "No, Professor. No man can be better than you. Your so wise and kind. You remind me of my father." She said.

Gast smiled and shook his head. He lightly touched Lucrecia's face. "And you remind me of a daughter, Lucy. When I have a child, that is if I have a child, I hope she'll be like you." He said. Lucrecia just smiled and blushed. Gast nodded. "Your free to go. Don't worry about the books. I'll have someone else do it. Just go home and relax. Go be a normal girl and buy things." He said. Lucrecia laughed and nodded. "Alright." She said starting a way. She paused after a few steps and turned around.

"Oh, Professor?" She asked. Gast looked back at her. "Yes, Lucrecia?" He asked. Lucrecia bit her lip. "Um, I handed in my papers yesterday to your office. I was wondering if you looked them over. Because I would like to take part in Project Jenova. I mean, if it's alright with you." She said with a nod.

Gast had a serious look now. "My dear, I do remember telling you and the others that this project is highly dangerous. We are going to use a more experienced scientist for it." He said. Lucrecia folded her hands together. "Oh, please, sir. It would mean a lot to me. When I read the information about it, I know I can do it. Please, sir. Please?" She begged. Gast sighed. He rubbed his forhead.

"I'll have to discuss it with Hojo. After all it is his idea to something like this. But to tell you the truth, I think you may have a possible chance to participate in the Project." He said. Lucrecia smiled cheerfully. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much!" She said. She turned and skipped out. Gast shook his head smiling after her.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the Moulin Rouge story line or songs. **

** Song: Elephant Love Medley-Moulin Rouge

* * *

**

Chapter 5.

A few days later, Vincent had been doing many paper work. He was still being questioned by a few reporters about The Langhorn murders. A few pestful news reporters were doing stories about what happened to The Langhorn family. And Shinra demanded all of the Turks to say no comment. He didn't want it to get out that he had his Turks kill his rival and his family. The guilt was just weighing Vincent's heart down. He was starting to think about the words the girl begged of him.

_"Please, have mercy! Please!"_

The words echoed through his mind creating a massive migrane. He was sitting in his office rubbing his temples, his eyes tightly shut. He was looking like a mess because he didn't get very much sleep the night before because of all the reporters. They were swamping all the Turks asking them questions and calling them 24/7. Vincent ended up unplugging his PHS line just to make it shut up.

He was just sitting there when someone walked in. Her eyes on him now looking confused at the state of him. Vincent didn't notice because his eyes were tightly shut. His teeth clenched. The visitor bit her lip and lightly knocked on his door. Vincent just let out a frustrated and angry sigh. "What! I'm tired of..." He stopped snapping when he looked up. Shock and surprise was the only expressions on his face.

Lucrecia looked taken aback at being snapped at. Vincent quickly shot to his feet knocking over his glass of water and hitting his knee on his desk. "Shit! Ow." He muttered now trying to mop up the mess. His eyes still on Lucrecia. "Uh...Miss Toulouse. What a pleasant surprise." he said blushing terribly.

Lucrecia faintly smiled with amusement. "I'm sorry for intruding. Is this a bad time?" She asked looking uncertain. Vincent shook his head his throat dry. "Uh, yes, I mean...No! Not at all. Please come in." he said. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on the coat rack and used it to mop up the water. Lucrecia stepped in and closed the door. Vincent tossed the towel aside and then ran his hand through his hair. "Now, what can I do for you? Would you like something to drink? Water? Tea?" He asked. Lucrecia shook her head. "No thank you. This will only take a second." She said stepping forward.

Vincent swallowed hard. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. Lucrecia folded her arms over her chest and looked at the floor. "Look. I want to thank you for saving my life. I never got a chance to do it the other day." She said. Vincent shook his head. "Hey, it's no problem. I would honestly do it several times." He said smiling. Lucrecia smiled back. "I see. Well that is all I wanted to do was thank you." She turned to leave. Vincent bit his lip nervously and stepped forward. "Wait." he said. Lucrecia stopped and turned her head around to look at him.

Vincent held his breath for a second then nodded as he stepped forward. "That night...when you thought I was Professor Hojo. You said you were in love with me. Was it true or was it just an act?" he said. Lucrecia looked uneasy about this. She sighed. "It was just an act, Mr. Valentine. I'm sorry for doing that to you." She said. Vincent sighed with disappointment. "Oh. Well, it just felt real. To think a lovely girl like you would ever fall for a guy like me anyways. A Turk." He said with a small forced laugh and a shrug.

Lucrecia sighed stepping forward. "Vincent, I can't fall in love with anyone. It's against the rules of being a scientist. Especially when we're working for the same company." She said. Vincent looked dumbstruck. "Can't fall in love! Why not!" He asked. Lucrecia shook her head. "It's hard to say enough. I just can't." She said. Vincent looked faint. "But a life without love, that's terrible." He said. Lucrecia shook her head. "No. It's not. Living on the streets of a city like this is terrible." She said. Vincent stepped closer. "But love is like oxygen. You need it to live." He said. Lucreica stepped back. "Then I won't breath. I don't care, Vincent. I just want to be a scientist and if that means no love, then so be it." She said. Vincent looked even more horrorfied.

"Love is a many spendoured thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love." He said. Lucrecia sighed with frustration. "No I don't. Love is only for fools." She said turning towards the door. Vincent smiled mischievously.

_"All you need is love."_ He sang catching her arm softly. Lucrecia turned around looking at him with annoyance. "Vincent, please don't sing." She said. Vincent just smirked.

_"All you need is love."_ He sang even more and pressed his back against his door refusing to let Lucrecia leave the office.

Lucrecia gave him a very annoyed glare. But she forced a smile, which look more annoyed than she did._ "Love is just a game."_ She said started towards his balconey door. Vincent hurried forward blocking her path.

_"I was made for loving you baby, _

_you were made for loving me." _

He sang and smiled. He reached up to touch her face but Lucrecia laughed harshly.

_"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee." _She sang back at him. She walked around him. But Vincent caught her arm again. 

_"Just one night, give me just one night."_ he sang. Lucrecia laughed again.

_"There's no way, cause you can't pay."_ She said pulling her arm away. Vincent puffed out his chest and put on a proud look.

_"In the name of love, One night in the name of love."_ He was smiling his most charming smile. 

_"You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."_ She turned and started towards the door.

Vincent frowned looking hurt. _"Don't...leave me this way."_ He said softly. Lucrecia gives him a very annoyed look.

_"I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't leave me this way."_ Vincent softly sang. Lucrecia sighed folding her arms. She walked towards Vincent looking towards the balconey.

_"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs." _She softly said. Vincent looked down on her. _"I look around me and I see that isn't so, oh no." _

He reached up to touch her arm but she stepped away shaking her head.

_"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_ She sang. Vincent tilted his head to look at her better. _"And what's wrong with that, I'd like to know."_ He said stepping closer to her again.

Lucrecia shook her head and turned away from him. Vincent looked around with panic then he grinned towards the balconey. He hurried forward grabbing the railing.

_"Cause here I go again."_ he sang climbing over it and stepping onto a thick pipe and started to walk across it his arms spread out.

Lucrecia gasped covering her mouth. "Oh no!" She cried out and hurried out to the balconey.

_"Love lifts us up where we belong..."_ Vincent sang. The wind was blowing through his hair. He looked excitedly down below at the hundreds of feet under him. "Get down! Please, Vincent! Come back!" Lucrecia begged. Vincent ignored her turning around holding out his hand to invite her to come out with him.

_"Where eagles fly on a mountain fly."_ He sang with a big smile. Lucrecia grabbed his hand and pulled him back over the balconey. She gave him a dirty scared look.

_"Love makes us act like we are fools!"_ She said shaking her head. _"Throw our lives away, for one happy day!"_ She motioned to the edge of the balconey pretty much saying what an idiot he was for climbing out to death.

Vincent just grinned and shrugged. _"We could be heroes, just for one day."_ Lucrecia stepped back giving him a look.

_"You...you would be mean."_ She predicted. Vincent laughed and shook his head. _"No. I won't."_ He laughed. Lucrecia sighed going back into Vincent's office.

_"And I...I'll drink all the time."_ She said throwing her hands up in the air heading towards the door.

Vincent put his hand on the door and smiled after her. _"We should be lovers!"_ He sang cheerfully. Lucrecia sighed looking at him over her shoulder._ "We can't do that."_ She said. Vincent just stared at her then smiled again throwing his arms out to his sides.

_"We should be lovers, and that's a fact."_ he insisted. Lucrecia turned to face Vincent and shook her head.

_"Though nothing will keep us together."_ She sang. Vincent just shrugged. _"We could steal time..."_ He said. Lucrecia smiled shaking her head and stepped forward.

_"Just for one day?"_ She asked. Vincent nodded smiling at her. _"We could be heroes, forever and ever."_ He said. Lucrecia smiled and blushed. _"We could be heroes forever and ever."_ She said with a nod.

_"And I will always love you..."_ He sang. Lucrecia smiled beaming. _"I can't help loving you...How wonderful life is..." _She paused. Vincent took her hands. _"Now that you're in the world."_ He finished her sentence. Then he placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck and letting Vincent deepen the kiss.

* * *

From across the way, Dariel was sitting on the balconey looking towards Vincent's office. He had a bottle of absinthe in his hand and was smiling. He was so happy for both of them.

"How wonderful life is, now that you're both in the world." He said softly. And he stood and went inside.

* * *

They came back to the reality. Tifa looked too interested in the story. Her eyes were wide with facination. Her hand over her heart as if touched by the words of the story. The man stopped for a second. "What happened after that?" Tifa asked with excitement. The man smiled at her glad that she was so into the story.

He stood and went back to the fireplace looking at the picture of Vincent which he had put on the mantle. "Just a moment. I'm trying to recollect the time. Let's see." He paused and then nodded. "Yes. Vincent did say that it was so wonderful that Lucrecia was in his world. He was so happy when she was around him. But there was only one thing wrong with the picture. They were breaking the rules. A Turk was never allowed to feel emotions. Never to express that he had a heart for anyone. The rumor was, once you've fallen in love it made you weak." He said looking back at Tifa.

Tifa looked horrorfied. "But that's not true. Vincent didn't think that did he?" She asked. The man shook his head. "No. He didn't. He knew that love was everything. He was a lovestruck man back then. Dariel believed the same thing as he did. The problem is, Hojo did not. Neither did President Shinra. You ever wonder….why the President was so heartless while he was still alive? It's because he believed if he showed love for anyone, or care for anyone he would be the weakest president. And he never showed his son any love whatsoever when he was born. That was why Rufus Shinra hated the world. Why he was so fearless, hated and cruel. It's because he didn't know the very meaning of love." He told Tifa. Tifa just nodded for the man to continue the story. And continued he did.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the story of line of Moulin Rouge, nor it's songs.**

**Song: No song in this one.

* * *

**Chapter 6. 

There was only one thing that stood in Vincent and Lucrecia's way of passionate love. And that was Hojo. Hojo had begun to complain about Lucrecia's daydreaming ever since she got together with Vincent. Of course they kept their love secret. They only met secretly to make out. Never went beyond that. Not yet anyway.

Ever since the day Vincent kissed Lucrecia, she had been day dreaming about him. Thinking about when the next kiss was going to be. Professor Gast seemed to figuare it out what was wrong with her and had nothing wrong about it. He believed that it was the right thing for such a pretty and young girl to be in love with a young handsome man like Vincent. But Hojo believed that Lucrecia's 'stupid' fantasies were a waste of time. He was the one who would ruin them all the time. He would start yelling at her for being so lazy and dreamy like. She would blush and say sorry a million times.

Lucrecia didn't tell Vincent about the treatment she was going through with Hojo. She was afraid he might do something rash like face Hojo and yell at him for being so cruel to her. She knew he would. It happened to her before. It was while Vincent had taken Lucrecia out to dinner one night. He had only took a step out to use the restroom and some 'gentleman' thought he would flirt with Lucrecia.

She was just sitting there doing nothing, just waiting for Vincent to get back when this man sat right next to her and draped his arm over her shoulders. Lucrecia jumped and looked at him. "Hello, miss. Here with someone?" he asked. Lucrecia nodded. "Yes, actually and he'll be returning soon so you better go." She said pushing his arm off her shoulders.

The man just leaned closer now pinning her into the wall on her right. "Excuse me! But please get off of me." Lucrecia said sternly. That was then she smelled the heavy odor of liquior on the man's breath. He was drunk! The man's hand began to run up Lucrecia's leg, under her skirt. She gasped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but she couldn't. "Please! Get off of me!" she begged. The man chuckled. "You know you want me, honey." he said. Lucrecia looked like she was going to panic.

And that was then Vincent grabbed the man's collar and ripped him off of his girlfriend. The man jumped and spun to face Vincent. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" Vincent growled. The man sneered. "I'm having fun with the lady. Now back off, pretty boy!" He said turning to get at Lucrecia again.

But Vincent grabbed the man and forced him to face him. "That's my girl. You better back off, mister." he warned. The man shoved Vincent off of him. "Not anymore, pretty boy." He said turning back to get Lucrecia.

Vincent again grabbed the man to face him and the man balled up a fist and swung at him. Luckily Vincent was fast enough to move. He jerked his head to the side letting the fist miss his head by inchs and then smacked the 'gentleman's' arm away while pulling out his gun and aiming it at the man's head. The man froze and the onlookers gasped. Lucrecia gasped herself and covered her mouth.

Vincent's eyes were narrowed and his teeth tightly clenched. "Mister, you have just assulted one of ShinRa's Turks. I am Vincent Valentine, friend of Dariel Toulouse, the Leader of the Turks and am a Turk myself. You better back off! Before I place a few bullets inside your empty head." He warned. The man rose his hands and stepped back. Vincent uncocked his gun and slid it back into his holster. "Lucrecia, are you alright?" He asked. Lucrecia nodded quickly standing and joining Vincent's side. Vincent took her hand and they quickly left.

It was a little like that a few times. When ever someone harrassed Lucrecia, Vincent was on them quickly. Lucrecia loved it how Vincent always came to her rescue. She just loved it. But things were getting very hard when Hojo would demand for her help. And Professor Gast would come to her rescue when she needed it. And that was then, Hojo just decided to take things into his own hands.

He spoke to Professor Gast about letting Lucrecia become part of the Jenova Project. And then he went to President Shinra to speak to him about a few thing. And what made things worst, Dariel was summoned to listen to what Hojo had to say.

They were seated in President Shinra's office. Professor Gast was there with them. They were talking about the Project Jenova. "So we are ready to start the process of Jenova cells and their effects. However we will need a female scientist to join our research. Therefor I would like Lucrecia Toulouse to be our partener." Hojo said. Dariel smiled feeling abit happy that his sister was going to have a bigger role in this strange project.

President Shinra looked delighted. "Very good! I am very happy that you are ready to start this great project. When will you begin?" He asked. Professor Gast smiled. "As soon as possible, sir. We first need to make a few tests before we actually start." He said.

Hojo nodded raising a hand. "However…." He said. Everyone looked at him. Hojo now looked serious. "I will require some personal time with Lucrecia. There is many things we must go over before she actually start. I have tried to go over these things with her but I'm afraid she has been distracted from work. And it's very disturbing." He said seriously.

Dariel's eyes went wider knowing where this was going. President Shinra frowned. "Distracted, hm? By what distraction is she bothering you with, Professor Hojo?" He asked. Hojo's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid she has been breaking a few rules and policies, sir. Like the policy of no inter-relationships with other employees of ShinRa." He said.

There was a sharp intake of breath from behind them. Hojo just merely turned his head looking at Dariel. President Shinra looked at him. He narrowed his eyes. "Dariel, do you know something about this?" He asked. Dariel opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. Hojo nodded. "Of course he does, President Shinra. He is Lucrecia's brother after all. I'm afraid she has been dating his partner, Vincent Valentine. They know the policies yet they refuse to go by them." He said sneering.

President Shinra scowled. "Is that so?" He asked seriously. Dariel hurried forward. "Sir, I'm sorry. But I must disagree with Hojo. It is none of his business on what my sister and Vincent does. There is nothing wrong with inter-relationships with other employees." He said with annoyance. President Shinra quickly stood.

"Dariel Toulouse! This is a serious matter. Do you remember what one of the quotes of ShinRa's Turks is? To have Emotions, makes a weak Turk! I don't have enough room for a weak, emotional Turk. If Vincent Valentine can not control himself and has to show emotions or feelings, he will be killed!" He spat. Dariel stepped back with shock. "But, sir. Your….." He was saying. President Shinra slammed his fists on his desk. "No! Rules are rules, Toulouse! You better warn your _friend_ that if he does not start acting like a Turk, he will be replaced!" He yelled. Dariel stood perfectly still now looking very angry. He lifted his chin.

"Do you understand, Toulouse!" President Shinra growled. Dariel turned his head away and closed his eyes. "Yes…..sir. I understand completely, Mr. President." He said. President Shinra nodded. "Very good. Now you are dismissed. And by tomorrow if Mr. Valentine has not shown a great deal of change, you may say goodbye to him forever. And then it will be your turn." He said threateningly. Dariel nodded slowly. He turned around and left. Slamming the door behind him.

Dariel walked down the hallway for a few feet then he stopped. His fists tightly clenched as he turned and punched the wall hard sending a hole into it. Several people gasped and stared. But Dariel lowered his head and shook it. "God, what have I done. I can't tell Vincent about this." He whispered. He started to walk but someone called him back. "Toulouse!" He heard. He turned around and saw that it was Hojo.

Gritting his teeth, he turned and started away. "Toulouse, you will stop right there or your job will be taken." Hojo said. Dariel halted with annoyance and turned around. "What the hell do you want?" He asked harshly.

Hojo sneered. "You better watch it, Toulouse. Your sister has been handed over to me by the President. She is mine now. If you upset me, I could make her life a living hell and you couldn't do anything about it. Plus, I could kill your friend." He said. Dariel gritted his teeth looking outraged. But he didn't say anything. Hojo knew he won this argument. He just nodded.

"Very good. Now that I have your attention. Tonight, I know that you are going to see your sister. I want you to tell her to come to the lab. I must speak to her. And she will come alone. Do you understand?" He asked. Dariel narrowed his eyes. "Crystal, Hojo." He said. Hojo nodded. "Good. Now go." He said harshly and left.

So, he didn't tell Vincent and he went to Lucrecia. She was in her apartment when he found her. She was getting ready for a date she was going to have with Vincent. She was dressed very nicely too. She was just applying her lipstick when there was a knock on the door.

She smiled and went to the door only to find Dariel. She frowned and gave him an annoyed look. "Oh. It's you. Go away. I've got a date." She said. Dariel looked dully at her. "Very funny, Lucy." He said. Lucrecia giggled and nodded for him to come in. Dariel stepped in and closed the door. "What do you want? I'm afraid I don't have much time. Vincent will….." She was saying as she began to finish.

Dariel closed his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're not going to meet Vincent tonight, Lucrecia." He said. Lucrecia looked at him. "What? Yes I am." She said. Dariel shook his head. "No your not. Your going to go see Hojo right now. He has to talk to you about something." He said. Lucrecia laughed and shook her head. "Dariel, I have a date." She said. Dariel shook his head. "No you don't. Your going to cancel and that's final." He said seriously. Lucrecia looked offended. "Dariel, I can not be messing with you right now. I have to meet Vincent at _The Roman One_ in a half an hour." She said grabbing her sweater and started to leave. Dariel closed his eyes as his sister began to walk out.

"Lucy, they're going to kill him if you go to see him." He said. Lucrecia gasped and stopped in her tracks. She spun around and looked at him. "What! Who!" She asked. Dariel opened his eyes and turned to face her. "President Shinra and Hojo. They know about your relationship with Vincent. And they aren't happy." He said. Lucrecia blinked several times then shook her head. "They can't do anything to us. We're in love, Dariel." She said. Dariel nodded. "I know, Lucy. And I totally support you with this. But I do not want to see any of you be hurt." He said. Lucrecia shook her head in disbelief. "What do you think is going to happen if I don't go see Vincent tonight! He's going to get hurt." She exclaimed throwing her arm out.

Dariel shook his head. "You don't think I know that! Huh! I do, Lucrecia! But I would rather see him heartbroken than dead! And you! You've been given to Hojo! He's your 'master' now! President Shinra has granted him the permission to do to you what ever he wants. And I can't do anything to stop it! I tried to reason with them but they won't hear of it, Lucy!" He yelled.

Lucrecia had tears in her eyes. She started to tremble. "They're treating me like a thing?" She asked. Dariel nodded. "To them, you are. And if you run away with Vincent, they'll just hunt you down and kill him. And hurt you." He said weakly.

Lucrecia sighed and lowered her head. She covered her face and started to cry. Dariel shook his head and hurried forward. He took his sister into his arms. "Don't cry, please, Lucy." He begged. Lucrecia couldn't help it. She did cry. "What should I do, Dariel? Why can't they just let me be happy?" She cried. Dariel glared towards the wall. "Because they are monsters. As we Turks are. The whole company of ShinRa are nothing but monsters." He said. Lucrecia sniffed away her tears. "I suppose I better go to Hojo. But what about Vincent? I can't face him ever again if I break up with him." She said.

Dariel sighed and closed his eyes. "Then I suppose you don't break up with him. Just don't speak to him again. He'll think your tired of him." He said. Lucrecia looked at him. "But….he'll be hurt if I don't tell him." She said. Dariel shook his head. "No. He'll be killed if you do tell him. His life is on the line. So is your's and so is mine. We've all been dragged into something horrible, Lucy. And we're too deep in the hole that we can't get out." He said. Lucrecia sighed lowering her head. She just nodded. And so she went to Hojo. Leaving Vincent waiting.

And waited Vincent did. He sat at the restraunt almost all night waiting for Lucrecia. But she never came. It hurt Vincent deeply. He believed she had forgotten about him. His heart had fallen. He would try and talk to Lucrecia the next day to find out why she didn't go to meet him. And it wasn't going to be pretty when he found out what she had to tell him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: Come What May

* * *

**  
Chapter 7. 

The only thing that was wrong was, when Vincent went to see Lucrecia in the labs, he wasn't allowed in. There were guards that told him he couldn't go into the lab at all. So he waited and waited outside the labs for her to come out. But she never did come out. It was because she wasn't there.

Vincent hadn't seen Lucrecia for a week now. He had grew abit concerned about her. When he tried to speak to Dariel about it, Dariel was too busy to speak to him right at the moment so he just had to wait. When Dariel did have the time, he couldn't look Vincent in the eye when he answered Vincent's questions.

"Lucrecia can't see you anymore, Vince. I'm sorry." He said. Vincent blinked a few times. "Why not?" He asked. Dariel sighed shaking his head. "She is too into her work right now. She has just begun a very important project and it will take up all her time. She will not find any time to spend with you." he said. Vincent's eyes flashed. "Bullshit! Why didn't she tell me then? Where is she, Dariel?" he asked.

Dariel looked up at Vincent. "I don't know." He said sternly. Vincent shook his head. "Your her brother, Dariel. Of course you know where she is. Just tell me and I'll understand." he said. Dariel looked away. "She is with Hojo and that is all you need to know, Vincent. I'm sorry. But your duty is with the Turks. I suggest you act like a Turk from now on!" he said very harshly.

Vincent stepped back. "What is wrong you? Your so moody all of a sudden." He said. Dariel stood up and pulled out a cigarette.

"Vincent, I have come to conclusion that emotions will just get you killed. There is no such thing as love, Vince. You better get it through your head. Don't be a fool. Your a Turk, so act like it. Stop showing care and consideration for people." he said. Vincent gritted his teeth. He was angry with Dariel. No, he was pissed. He showed it by spinning on his heel and leaving the office by slamming the door behind him. All Dariel did was sigh deeply and closed his eyes. 'Damn you, Shinra. Damn you, Hojo.'

Vincent waited that night in the lobby. He wasn't going to leave until he knew Lucrecia wasn't there. And that was when everything went horribly wrong.

As he sat on the couch just sitting there, he heard her laugh. She was coming down the stairs with the worst person Vincent ever thought of. Hojo. They were arm in arm laughing merrily. Vincent's heart sank to his feet seeing this.

Lucrecia looked ahead and saw him. Her smile faded quickly. Hojo looked forward and frowned himself with annoyance. "Vincent." Lucrecia said. Vincent stood and stepped forward into the light. "Lucrecia, what's going on?" He asked sounding hurt. Lucrecia sighed and looked at Hojo. "Can you give me a minute, my dear Professor?" She said. Hojo nodded with a fake smile. "Of course, love. I'll see you in the car." he said. He shot Vincent a horrible sneer and left the two alone.

Vincent's heart felt heavy. "Lucrecia, where have you been for the past week? And what are you doing with Hojo?" He asked. Lucrecia sighed and stepped forward. "I'm sorry, Vincent. It just wasn't working out. I know you fell in love me, but I couldn't love you back. I've been spending time with Professor Hojo. And he's the one for me." She said. Vincent looked hurt terribly. "But, Lucy. What can he give you that I can not?" he asked shakily.

Lucrecia looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Vincent, you are a Turk. And a Turk are only emotionless killers for ShinRa. I can not live my life knowing that you killed people just b-because it was your job." She stammered. Vincent had tears in his eyes.

"Please, Lucrecia. Don't do this to me. I thought you loved me. You made me believe that you were in love with me." He said. Lucrecia let a tear fall down her cheek. She lowered her head for a minute and looked back up at him wiping her eyes. "How can I love a monster like you." She said softly. She then brushed past him and walked away.

That had cut deep into his heart. Vincent felt his heart just shatter. He stared forward with shock and pain. Listening to Lucrecia's footsteps tap against the ground, he just stood there. His mouth open from pain. His eyes twisted with pain and sorrow. He heard the door close and he staggered backwards against the wall.

His hand over his heart. Tears going down his face. 'She called me a monster. Am I….Am I a monster?' He thought painfully. He put his hand against his head lowering it. He sank to the bench. Trembling terribly.

Dariel had seen the whole thing. He sighed lowering his head and stepped out of his hiding spot in the shadows. Walking towards Vincent. Vincent heard him but didn't look up. Dariel stood in front of his friend. "Do not believe a word she says, Vincent." He said softly. Vincent shuddered. "But she called me a monster. Am I such a creature to make her hate me so?" He asked. Dariel shook his head.

"No. Vincent, you are not a monster. The only problem with Lucrecia is, she is a woman. Women are the most powerful beings on the earth, Vincent. They can make a man think whatever they want. Make them do whatever they want. Lucrecia likes to manipulate men's minds. She is too devoted into science. It is my fault for getting you into this. I just thought if you met Lucrecia, you might be happy. But I was wrong." He said.

Vincent still didn't look up. "Dariel, something is wrong. I just know it. I know that she is hiding something. And you. Why?" He asked with a shaky voice. Dariel felt his heart sinking thinking about it. "I am a Turk, Vincent. As are you. I have to act like one to keep my job. I suggest you do the same from now on. It'll keep you alive longer. Just act, Vince. You don't always have to be emotional and caring. In public, at the Headquarters. Just act like a heartless bastard who doesn't give a damn about anything. Only that you care about what your being paid." He said.

Vincent pinched the bridge of his nose. "But…..that's not me. And it's not you." He said. Dariel smiled faintly. "You don't know the real me, Vincent. The part you know is only the shell of this empty nut. How do you think I got the job of being the Leader of the Turks? I was a heartless bastard and I still am. Please, Vincent. Just do what I say. Be a bastard. Be emotionless. And forget. My. Sister." He said slowly then turned away heading towards the doors.

He only stopped a few paces away. He turned his head looking over his shoulder. "You coming? I'll give you a ride home." He said. Vincent sighed and nodded. He went and joined his best friend.

The next few days, you couldn't really recognize Vincent Valentine. He had a stone cold look on his face when he walked down the halls of the Headquarters. He always had a blank look on his face. When someone called hello to him he just gave them a blank look and walked away.

A few times he nearly ran into Lucrecia. They shared a gaze but then Vincent would turn away giving her a cold shoulder. Lucrecia knew that he was angry. But she was trying to save his life.

She tried to speak to Dariel but he wouldn't. He was totally ignoring her. It made everything even worst. It was like he was mad at her too. Which he was. But that was because of what she called Vincent the night she broke up with him. A monster she had said.

Lucrecia found her comfort in Professor Gast. He was a kind man and was always wondering why she looked down in the dumps. So she told him a few things and he completely understood. "You know, life without love is not life at all. No matter what anyone says. President Shinra or Hojo can say anything other wise. Yes, they have power and could do anything to make your life miserable. But there is one thing they don't have power over." He said. Lucrecia looked up at him from recording the Mako results they were working on.

"And what is that?" She asked softly. Professor Gast smiled reaching over and took her hand. He gently pressed it up against her chest over her heart. "They do not have the power to control your love. Love is the most powerful element that ever existed, Lucy. It is more powerful than death, hatred, fear. And they can't take away that love. Never." He said. Lucrecia smiled softly and then threw her arms around the scientist's neck hugging him tightly.

"You are so like a father I never had, Professor. I wish I had a father like you." She cried against his shoulder. Professor Gast just smiled patting her on the back. "I'm glad to hear that." He said and they went back to work.

* * *

Vincent was sitting his room that night. It was completely dark. His eyes were on ShinRa Headquarters. He missed Lucrecia a lot. But he was slowly getting over her. He couldn't date another because his love was with his Lucy. He knew that he couldn't breath without her breathing air into him. He needed her love. But since it couldn't be what he wanted, Vincent had to get over it and live his life alone. 

He sat there at his window sill with his shirt unbuttoned and was smoking a cigarette. He didn't usually smoke but since the day Lucrecia left him for Hojo, he felt the urges to. He now knew why Dariel smoked. Because he had the same problem before. Vincent remembered him telling that.

"I was like you when I first joined the Turks." Dariel said while looking over a file. Vincent was leaning against the wall looking out the window when he spoke. His crystal blue eyes went to Dariel. "What?" he asked. Dariel looked up at his friend. "I was like you. I fell in love with a ShinRa employee. It was a forbidden love that couldn't be. We were dating for a few years without anyone knowing. However, when it all ended was when I found her in bed with my mortal enemy." He said.

Vincent looked surprised at Dariel. Dariel laughed harshly. "Never felt so much anger in my life. All the hatred. The pain rushed right to my brain. It was like someone casted a Beserk spell on me." He stopped.

Vincent stared. "What happened?" He asked. Dariel looked back at the file. "I killed them both of course." He said. Vincent gave him a reproachful look. "Dariel, did you ever stop to think why she was sleeping with him? What if it was a different cause?" he asked. Dariel nodded. "Oh. It was. It's just jealousy was too powerful for me and it took over everything. So happens the guy she slept with was blackmailing her. He demanded that she bed with him or he would…..well, I couldn't tell you that. It's not really appropiate for you to know." He said. Vincent smiled and shook his head. "Then don't tell me." He said. Dariel smiled and nodded.

* * *

Vincent was just sitting there looking at the lights of the city. Towards the ShinRa Headquarters. He knew Lucrecia was there with Hojo. Or was she? He didn't know and it didn't matter anymore. Vincent sighed while smoking his cigarette. His tired blue eyes went up to the stars. He was trying to remember how Lucrecia used to sing. 

"_The only way your loving me, baby, _

_is if you pay a lovely fee."_

Vincent sighed lowering his eyes. "I must be going crazy." He said to himself. He flicked his cigarette away and stared off. He felt a tear burning his eyes. He looked off towards the apartments again to where he knew Lucrecia live. It caught his breath on what he saw.

He could see Lucrecia leaning against the railing. She was looking off towards Vincent's home. Vincent leaned forward to see her better. He wished he could swallow her up and never let her go. He sighed softly.

"_Never knew I could feel like this. _

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss, _

_Every day I love you more and more."_

He gripped the railing tightly with his hands. He was shaking a little as he stared off towards Lucrecia.

Lucrecia saw Vincent standing there at his balconey looking towards her but she couldn't tell if it was her he was looking at.

"_Listen to my heart, can you heart it sing?_

_Come back to me, and forgive everything. _

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

_But I love you until the end of time." _

She sighed lowering her head and leaning against the side. It was hard on her to see Vincent again. Whenever she saw him, she wanted to tell him that she still loved him.

"_Come what may._

_Come what may. _

_I will love you until my _

_Dying day." _

They both went into their rooms and closed the doors. Vincent looked towards his dresser where there was a picture of Lucrecia. She was smiling like an angel. Her brown locks curved nicely with her angelic face. Vincent went over and took it.

Lucrecia was looking at the papers for the Project Jenova. She remembered every word that Hojo had told her about it. And it haunted her. She didn't want to tell Dariel what she was to do. She knew that if he knew, he would try and stop everything. She looked at a picture of Vincent and sighed.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you." _

She had softly sang. She sighed again and recalled the worlds. _**'****To complete this project we would need an offspring. So therefore you will need to be impregnanted. You will have to sleep with me so we can finish this.'** _Hojo had said to her in private. It totally made her shiver just thinking about it. She didn't want to give birth to anything of Hojo's. She didn't even like him. But she knew that she had to do something. Which only gave her one idea.

She smiled running her hand through her bangs. Standing she went to her closet and grabbed her jacket. She pulled it on and walked out of her home.

Vincent had taken off his shirt and pulled on his sweat pants. He was to have an early start in the morning. His eyes still on Lucrecia as he got dressed.

"_And there's no mountain too high._

_No river too wide. _

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storms may gather, and stars may collide._

_But I love you until the end of time." _

Vincent nearly broke down saying those words. He went over and sat down on his bed running his hand through his hair. Tears filling his eyes. He wished he could have his angel in his arms right then.

_Come what may. _

_Come what may. _

_I will love you until my dying day._

Lucrecia was walking through the doors of the apartment buildings. She went right to the reciptionist desk. "Excuse me. But can you tell me where I can find Vincent Valentine's apartment?" She asked softly. The man behind the desk looked stunned at her and swallowed hard. "Room 45." He said and Lucrecia left towards the elevator.

_Oh, come what may, come what may._

_I will love you. _

_I will love you._

_I will love you until the end of time. _

Vincent was lying in the darkness looking up at his ceiling. He felt so depressed just staring into nothing. He didn't know that he would soon have a visitor. His eyes slowly fell and he was almost asleep.

_Come what may._

_Come what may. _

_I will love you until my dying day._

There was a soft knock on the door jolting Vincent awake from his sleep. He sighed and shook his head. He didn't want to be bothered. So he kept silent rolling over onto his side and tried to go back to sleep. There was another soft knock and again Vincent ignored it. He tightly closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

But then there was a sound that made his eyes shoot open and a shiver go up his spine. The door slowly opened. 'Shit. A tresspasser that thinks he can just walk into my place.' He thought. He slowly reached under his pillow grabbing his gun and slowly pulling out. He gave the count of three and sat up quickly making the tresspasser gasp with shock. Vincent aimed and pulled back the hammer of his gun ready to fire.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's songs**

**Song: No song**

**Just a warning now. This chapter is what makes this story rated T. Major makeout session coming up, which will probably turn into something more.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 8.

Vincent's eyes went wide and he froze. A sharp gasp caught in his throat when he saw who the prowler was. She stood there at the doorway staring at him with wide eyes. She looked like an angelic statue just standing there. Her skin so pale in the moonlight. Vincent could see her frightened green eyes on him. He stared right back at her.

"Lucrecia?" He whispered. Lucrecia just stood there looking at the gun in Vincent's hand. She relaxed a little and smiled at him. "Hello, Vincent." She whispered. Vincent looked at his gun and carefully put the hammer back into place and set it onto the bedside table. "What are you doing here?" He asked starting to push off the covers and getting to his feet.

Once the gun was put down, Lucrecia hurried forward standing before Vincent and pressed her fingers against his lips and her other hand on his chest keeping him from getting up. Vincent looked surprised but didn't resist. Lucrecia stared into his eyes. His enchanting blue eyes. "Vince, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just….I had to come here tonight." Lucrecia whispered softly.

Vincent reached up and gently took her hand. He lowered it and stared up at her. "But….I thought you hated me. You called me a monster that night. It hurt me, Lucy." He whispered. Lucrecia looked saddened by that. She took her hand off of Vincent's chest and touched her head. "I'm sorry." She said.

Vincent kept staring up at her. "But why are you here?" he asked. Lucrecia lowered her hand and stared at him. She didn't know what to say. So she followed what her heart and body wanted. She bent down and kissed him good.

Vincent was surprised by Lucrecia's actions. But he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Lucrecia pushed Vincent back against the bed and climbed on top of him still kissing him. Her hair fell around her body and onto his skin but they paid no attention. Vincent closed his eyes savoring Lucrecia's taste. She tasted like strawberries. They were kissing with passion. And quite the long kiss.

Lucrecia's hands then softly ran up Vincent's chest and her touch started to unleash his emotions that he had been keeping inside. He felt himself grow hard just by the very touch of Lucrecia. Lucrecia was straddling his lap and running her hands through his hair. She didn't miss the new pressure that was against her hip. She smiled in between their kiss and broke away.

Vincent stared upward at her breathlessly. 'That was sure a firery kiss.' He thought. He licked his lips and stared up at her. He didn't know what to say. Lucrecia was sitting on top of him looking at him. Her hand reached out and brushed his bangs away. "Vincent, I love you so much. And I'm so sorry for anything I've said to you. It's just what Dariel told me and I panicked." She whispered. Vincent stared up at her. "What?" He asked. Lucrecia nodded. "Of course he didn't tell you. I knew he wouldn't. He didn't want to see you get hurt." She said wiping her eyes from the tears.

Vincent stared with confusion. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" He asked his hands on her hips. Lucrecia sighed climbing off of him and laying beside him on her side. Vincent turned over facing her. She told him everything that Dariel told her. About how everyone knew about their love and about Shinra's threat to kill Vincent.

Vincent looked stunned but didn't say anything to interrupt. "And so that was why I said those things. I wanted you to hate me. So that you would act like a Turk and be emotionless. We couldn't be together. I was just trying to save you from death." She said.

Vincent smiled and shook his head. "Lucrecia, even Death couldn't stop love." He said running his finger down her jaw line. Lucrecia smiled softly at him. "I know. Professor Gast said that. Then I reliezed that I needed you so much. I needed your kiss. I was suffocating without you, Vincent. Really I was." She said. Vincent leaned in closer. "So was I." He then kissed her.

Lucrecia wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck pulling him closer. Vincent put his arm around her and pressed her against the bed. His kisses started to trace every inch of her face. He noticed that Lucrecia was starting to take off her jacket and tossing it aside. Vincent pulled away and looked at her. Lucrecia was smiling seductively. "Remember what I said to you when I met you? Make love to me?" She asked.

Vincent smiled faintly. "Yeah." He said softly. Lucrecia raked her fingers against his chest softly making Vincent's skin tingle. "Well, I'm serious now." Those words triggered something in Vincent's mind and he smiled devilishly. "Are you sure, Lucrecia?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Lucrecia nodded smiling. She kissed his chest. "More than ever."

The kisses she was placing on him felt like a fire. He closed his eyes and his head tilted back. Lucrecia touched his face. "Love me, Vincent." She whispered. Vincent opened his eyes. His eyes full of lust and passion. He gently took Lucrecia's arm and flipped her over so that she was underneath. His hand touched her bare stomach.

"Lucrecia, you better make sure. Because I don't know if I can stop once we start." He told her. Lucrecia smiled as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "I'm dead sure, Vincent. I love you." She told him. Vincent smiled lovingly but more like a preditor. He kissed her roughly this time but she enjoyed it. That night would be a night none of them would forget.

The next few days, they spent time in secret. Not even Dariel knew about their get-back together. They avoided each other in the halls of ShinRa Incorp. They did it very well too. And then the mission came for Vincent. The mission where he would be with Lucrecia only for working purposes.

He was signing some papers when Dariel knocked on the door. Vincent looked up with surprise. "Dariel? Come in." He said. Dariel nodded sitting down in the nearest chair. "Morning, Vincent. I've got a mission for you. A very important one at that." He said folding his arms.

Vincent set down his pen. "Great. What is it?" He asked. Dariel reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some papers. He put them down in front of Vincent. "Professor Gast and his team are going to Nibelhiem and Gast requested you as their bodyguard. I don't know why, but he sure had to convince Hojo and Shinra to let you go. Your to protect Gast, Hojo and Lucrecia from any danger, any danger at all. There are rumors that a group of rebels want to kidnap them and hold them as hostages. I managed to squeeze you in with Gast's help. If any danger approaches the scientists, you are to eliminate it at once. They are not to be bothered at all." Dariel said. Vincent looked surprised. "Lucrecia's going to Nibelhiem? What are they doing there?" He asked.

Dariel ran his hand through his hair and sighed with frustration. "I don't know. It's top secret shit. They won't even tell me and I'm the Leader of the Turks. Lucrecia won't even tell me. She seems a little nervous though about doing this project. Although the last past few days she's been happy. I hear her humming in the labs when I go down there." He said. He looked a little confused. "I just don't understand it, Vincent. She's so nervous but happy. Why is that?" He asked.

Vincent shook his head. "I don't know." He said running his hand through his hair. Dariel let out a deep sigh. "Well, will you accept this mission? Because if you don't want to I fully understand. I know your still hurting with your break up with Lucrecia…." He was saying. Vincent smiled and shook his head. "Dariel, don't worry about it. I'll take it. I'm not suffering either. I guess you can say I'm over it." He said.

Dariel gave him a look. "You sure?" He asked. Vincent just nodded. "Don't worry." He said. Dariel stood and nodded. "Alright. They will be leaving this weekend. Be ready. You will be able to have a few days off to get your stuff together. I'm letting Satie take over your paper work." He said. Vincent just nodded standing. "Thank you, Dariel. I will be ready." He said. He watched Dariel leave.

Only seconds later his phone rang. Vincent looked at it and picked it up. "Hello, Valentine here." He said. There was that small giggle that made his heart soar.

"_I love you, Vinnie. You know that right?" _Lucrecia's voice asked over the phone.

Vincent smiled and sat down to lean back. "I know. And I love you too. What are you doing right now?" He asked. He heard Lucrecia sigh. _"I heard about Professor Gast's request for you to be the bodyguard. Are you going to take the job?" _She asked nervously. Vincent smiled and nodded. " 'course, Luce. I'm taking the job. I want to be around to make sure Hojo doesn't try anything with you." He said.

Lucrecia seemed to smile on her end of the line. "Are you sure? I know how you get when you look at me and you know how I get when I look at you." She said. Vincent chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We'll just pretend we're friends like we've been doing for the past week." He said. Lucrecia nodded. "Alright. I was just worried." She said. Vincent leaned towards his desk again.

"Lucrecia, just curious. But what is this special project?" He asked. Lucrecia was quiet for a long time. She then sighed. "I can't tell you, Vincent. I wish I could. But I can't. It's a top secret project and I swore to Gast and Hojo that I wouldn't tell anyone." She said. Vincent sighed. "Alright. I just hope you know what your doing." He said.

Lucrecia sighed on her end. "I do too. Oh! I have to go. Hojo's coming." She said. Vincent's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead. Don't let that bat catch you. See ya tonight?" He asked. Lucrecia smiled. "Yes. If I can get away. Love you." She said and hung up. Vincent hung up his phone and turned towards his window.

Only he didn't relieze Dariel was standing right outside his door. A small smile on his face and he shook his head. 'So that's why they've been so happy.' He thought. Then he left.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: No Song  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9.

It had been only a few days later when the group was heading towards Nibelhiem. They all rode in the same vehicle. Vincent's blue eyes were gazing outside with his stoic mask on. He didn't look at Lucrecia once during the ride. He knew that Hojo was watching him through annoyed angry eyes. He was so annoyed with Vincent having to be there. But Professor Gast told him to shut it and leave Vincent alone. He was tired of listening to Hojo whine about Vincent's presence. The cruel scientist believed it was Vincent who talked his boss into letting him go. Lucrecia was reading her book. A small smile on her face. Her hand resting on her stomach. She kept herself occupied so she wouldn't look at Vincent. She knew if she did, she would start blushing and smiling like a love struck youth. It was very quiet on the ride towards Junon. They took a ship to Costal Del Sol where they rented a car. They were now all sitting in silence doing nothing but finding their own entertainment. Professor Gast seemed be very bored. He was drawing something on a notepad. Finally he looked around holding it up. "Who would like to play dots?" he asked. Hojo slapped his hand over his forehead while Lucrecia burst into a fit of giggles. Vincent smirked and shook his head. 

Hours later, they finally arrived in Nibelhiem. Vincent was the first one out. His hand on his gun ready to pull it. His eyes searched the area first. There were a few people watching them but they didn't seem to be any trouble. Vincent turned and helped Lucrecia out first and then the two professors. Professor Gast looked around. "My, my. What a charming little town." He said. Hojo sneered looking around. "Yes. What charming town." He said sarcastically. Lucrecia shot him a annoyed look that he didn't see.

Vincent was annoyed with the unpleasant man as well as his other two companions. He carefully looked around and made sure that there was no threat before starting to lead them towards a large mansion called, ShinRa Manor. It was the oldest and largest building in the town. The three scientists followed behind. Vincent was keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble.

Finally they reached the gates. Vincent stopped and let the scientists first. He saw the smile Lucrecia gave him and he tried very hard not to smile back. It was hard enough not to. He met eyes with Hojo who gave him a dirty look. Vincent returned the look. He turned around and looked up at the sky. Then he went in to make sure that the scientists were comfortable. He looked around the house with interest.

He found the house a very interesting one. It was dark and a little dusty though Lucrecia just said all it need was a few curtains and it would be a perfect place to live in, other wise it was great. Vincent decided to look around the house. He did so on his own while the others were getting unpacked in their own rooms. There was something sort of un-nerving about the house though. Something Vincent didn't quite like. He had a feeling about this house. It had secrets that he didn't know if he wanted to know. He figured since he was there, he would find out them. 

Several weeks passed. Vincent was never allowed to go in the basement where the scientists were working. He hardly got to see Lucrecia because she was so busy. Hojo had her so busy that she never had the time to talk to Vincent, ever. Vincent was being kept busy too. There had been a few suspicious characters around. And he was always outside glaring towards them, daring them to try anything. The people would hurry away from the house and not return.

There was also something wrong with Lucrecia. Something she wouldn't tell anyone. She was always rubbing her stomach and smiling as she read her books. Which was definitely catching some attention by Professor Gast. He was starting to wonder something. He knew that Lucrecia or Hojo hadn't tried anything together yet so why was she acting like...

He paused from his work as he continued to stare at Lucrecia. His mouth fell open and a look of realization came across his eyes. He slowly looked over at Vincent who was staring out the window looking just as peaceful as ever. He was thinking about several things. He glanced over at Hojo who was scowling at some work he was looking through.

Gast shook his head as he looked back at Lucrecia. "Lucrecia?" He asked. Everyone looked up. The lovely woman smiled as she tilted her head. "Yes, Professor?" She asked sweetly. Gast swore he saw Hojo roll his eyes with a disgusted look on his face. He just stood and motioned to Lucrecia to do the same. "I need to speak to you in private. Please take a walk with me." he said. Lucrecia nodded and stood. She put her book aside. Vincent stepped forward opening his mouth but Gast shook his head.

"I need to speak to her alone, Vincent. But if you wish, you may stand by the door, since we are only stepping outside." He told him. Vincent nodded and all three stepped outside with a glaring Hojo watching them.

Gast and Lucrecia walked away from Vincent, only standing in his eyesight. They walked until they were out of earshot from him. Gast looked Lucrecia over then scratched his head trying to think of how he was going to ask her this. He sighed and decided to just plunge into it. "Lucrecia, there is something very important I must ask you and you need to be very honest with me."

Lucrecia nodded pushing her bangs back. "Yes, Professor. I will." She told him. Gast sighed running his hand through his hair and looked down at her stomach which she followed his eyes. She looked back at him with wide eyes knowing exactly where this was going. "Lucrecia, you haven't...um, bred with Hojo yet, have you?" Gast whispered for only her to hear. Lucrecia felt her face growing pale. She glanced over Gast's shoulder at Vincent, who was looking away at the moment towards the village.

Gast understood it right away. He sighed shaking his head. "Professor..." Lucrecia began but Gast held up a hand. "No. Don't say it. I know. I have just barely caught on." He cut her off in a whisper. Although his voice was very soft and didn't sound angry at all.

Lucrecia lowered her head feeling herself blushing and tears filling her eyes. "Yes, Professor. I'm pregnant. With Vincent's child. I just didn't want to..." She couldn't finish it. Gast nodded slowly. "I understand. I must say, I'm relieved." He said softly a small smile on his face. Lucrecia looked surprised. "What?" She asked. Gast smiled at her. "I know you do not like Hojo. At all. I know how much you love Vincent. I would not blame you one bit."

The young woman smiled with tears filling her eyes. She couldn't help it but cry. She was so afraid that Gast would have been angry but he wasn't. He understood like a human being would. She threw her arms around Gast and hugged him. "Thank you, Professor." She whimpered. Gast hugged her softly then pulled away. "However, I know Hojo will not be happy at all about this. You must not tell him. But you must do something about it. If you develope this child before..." He cut off shuddering.

Lucrecia understood and she even shuddered. "I have to sleep with Hojo soon. Before I show signs." She whispered. Gast looked so devastated. He did not want to throw this on Lucrecia. "You don't exactly have to. We could just tell..." His assisstant quickly cut him off. "No. I have to do this. If Hojo ever found out that the baby was Vincent's, he'll complain to President Shinra and then they'll kill him. I don't want Vincent to be hurt. That's why I did it. That's why I went to Vincent's room before this thing happened. I didn't want to ever bear Hojo's child. That monster's." She cried softly.

Gast sighed then lifted his hand to wipe Lucrecia's tears away. He didn't say anything about the monster comment. He then wiped his own tears away. "You better do it tonight. I will have Vincent take the night off. We have been here half the month already. So the embro inside your womb should be atleast a month old already and starting to develope. So whatever you and Hojo do, it will do nothing to hurt the child." he whispered. Lucrecia nodded. "Thank you, Professor." She sighed and turned away.

* * *

"Wait!" Tifa quickly said. She looked shocked and had the look of realization. The old man stopped looking at her with curiousity. He tilted his head folding his hands together. "Yes, Miss Lockhart?" He asked softly. 

Tifa stared at him, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She was adding things together and looking for the answer. Then she knew it. She knew the whole answer. Her jaw fell and her eyes were wide. "Lucrecia...she was carrying Vincent's child, right?" The man nodded. Tifa's jaw fell lower. "That means...oh! Oh no! Please you must be kidding! Please say that I'm thinking the wrong answer!" She begged.

The man tilted his head again. "What is your answer?" He asked already knowing where she was going with this. "Lucrecia's child...Vincent's child...it's...it was...wasn't it?" She asked. The man nodded. "Yes. It was. Lucrecia bore Vincent's child and it was a boy. It was Sephiroth."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: Paragraph from My Song  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10.

Tifa looked like she was going to faint. She covered her mouth as she thought more about it. She bent over looking at Vincent's old Turk picture again. She was also picturing Sephiroth's face once again. After the sudden shock, the old man had decided to stop there for now. It was getting late anyways. He also let Tifa take Vincent's picture to look at. Tifa went home to Kalm with the promise to return to New Midgar the very next day to hear the rest of the story.

She was sitting in her room looking at Vincent's picture with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had found out. She felt like she was going to be sick. And it was because of the news. Sephiroth...he had been Vincent's child. And they had killed their friend's son. Vincent had killed his son with his friends. Had he known it? Had he known Sephiroth was his and not Hojo's? He mustn't have. Otherwise he wouldn't have killed him. He wouldn't have went with them to destroy the silver haired man.

Tifa was thinking about many things that she had learned from the old man. How is it that he had known Vincent? There was still something he wasn't telling her. Hopefully the next day he would tell her. She felt her tears rolling down her face. One had hit the glass of Vincent's picture. She sighed and wiped the tear off.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Tifa jumped and quickly stuffed the picture under her pillow. She wiped her tears away and hurried over to her dresser to pull out her pj's. "C-come in." She couldn't help but stammer. The door opened and Cloud poked his head around the door. "Tifa, dinner's ready. You coming?" He asked. Tifa kept her back to him. "Y-yeah." She winced when she let her emotion take over.

Cloud just stood there watching her then he pushed the door open and walked in. "Tifa? Are you okay?" He asked. Tifa felt her tears coming again. She quickly wiped them away and nodded.

"I'm fine. I just got something in my eye, that's all." She said. Cloud walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder making her turn so he could see her.

He stared at the tears on her face and then wiped one away. "Tifa, what's wrong? Seriously. What happened? Did something happen?" He asked. Tifa smiled at him and let out a sigh. She hugged him tightly. "I'm fine, Cloud. Seriously. I just..." She paused looking at the door. Vincent had just stepped out of his room and was heading towards the stairs.

Tifa held up a finger to Cloud. "I'll tell you later, Cloud. Let's go." She said quickly hurrying out her door.

Cloud stared with confusion then looked at her bed. He spotted something poking out from under her pillow. He slowly made his way over and picked it up. His eyes went wide seeing what it was. A picture of Vincent when he was a Turk. He looked back at the door with confusion then put the picture back under her pillow and went down.

Tifa hurried down the stairs smiling. She wasn't exactly crying anymore. She had wiped all of her tears away and her nose wasn't red anymore. She looked around as soon as she was down stairs where everyone was waitng. And of course, Vincent was standing against the wall with a deep thoughtful look on his face.

The red eyed pretty martial artist smiled and walked over to the table while humming the song she had learned from the old man. Vincent's song to Lucrecia. Your Song. She glanced over her shoulder to see if Vincent was having a reaction to it. And he was.

He had blinked several times while she humming it. Then he slowly looked up to see who was humming it. His blood red eyes met Tifa's. She paused in humming the song and smiled at him. She waved at him then helped Yuffie get some silverware for everyone. Vincent's mouth had fell a little as Tifa continued to hum. Then she softly sang out a few verses.

"_My gift is my song! And this one's for you. _

_And you can tell everybody. _

_That this is your song. _

_It maybe quite simple, _

_but now that it's done."_

She paused for a second glancing over at Vincent who was staring at her with wide eyes. She smiled and continued singing softly.

"_Hope you don't. I hope you don't _

_mind that I put down in words. _

_How wonderful life is now you're _

_in the world."_

She decided to stop there. She was very aware that everyone was watching and listening to her. She turned and smiled at everyone. Vincent was still looking shocked. Everyone looked at her awe. "Wow! Tifa! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Yuffie said smiling.

Barret grinned. "Pretty song you got there. Where'd you hear that?" He asked hugging Marlene close. Tifa took a quick glance at Vincent. He looked like he was just about to ask that very question. He was watching Tifa with curiousity. Something he haven't done for a very long time. The very first time he had ever looked at Tifa like that was when they had met for the first time. When he woke up in his coffin.

Tifa shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you could say," She paused looking at Barret with a smile. "I learned it from a friend. A very good friend of mine had wrote that song for the one he loved the most." She didn't look at Vincent after that. She just continued to gather the silverware.

Later that night after dinner, everyone had left. Cloud was leading her up to her bedroom. They were laughing about how Cid had gotten drunk again and danced for two hours until he fell over and passed out. "I'll tell you one thing though. He's going to have a major headache in the morning." Tifa said. They paused outside her door.

Cloud looked at her with a smile. He gave her a kiss and started to open the door to let them both in but Tifa put her hand on his. She shook her head. "No, Cloud. Not tonight. I've got an early morning and I'm not really in the mood. I've got so many things on my mind right now and it's not even funny." She said. Cloud looked at her curiously.

"Like what?" He asked. Tifa shook her head looking down. "I can't tell you. Not right now. There's still some answers I need to find out first before I can." She told him. Cloud looked disappointed. "Come on, Tifa." He said with his puppy eyes. Tifa just shook her head.

She opened her door and slid in holding her hand out for Cloud to just stay out. "No. Not tonight. Just please, Cloud. Go to bed in your own room. I'll see you later tomorrow." She was about to close the door when Cloud put his hand on the door looking serious now. "Tifa, there is one thing I need to know. You love me, don't you?" He asked. Tifa smiled at him. "Of course. Why are you asking me this?" She asked. Cloud looked down at the floor. "I've seen Vincent's picture. The one under your pillow." He said. Tifa looked towards her bed then gave Cloud a stern look.

"Cloud, don't you dare think for a second that there's something going on between me and Vincent. Not like that. I got that picture in New Midgar today. And I'm not going to tell you how or from who. You will wait until Vincent's birthday before I tell you anything." She said seriously. Cloud ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head before turning and going to his room. Tifa watched him for a second. She was really expecting him to tell her goodnight but he never said it. She sighed lowering her head and closed her door.

She just stood there facing her door while looking at the ground. She was really starting to doubt that what she said was true. Just by listening to the story the old man was telling her, she was starting to think..."Stop it, Tifa. He doesn't love you like that. He just likes you." She whispered.

She turned around to go to bed but jumped finding someone standing right there in front of her. She was about to scream but a warm hand quickly pressed against her mouth gently to stop her. She pressed her back against the door with terror in her eyes. Who is that! She thought. But her answer came when he leaned closer letting her see his blood red eyes and he lifted his golden finger up to his mouth.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's just me, Tifa." Vincent whispered softly. Tifa sighed with relief under Vincent's hand. He lowered his real hand and stepped back still watching her. Tifa pressed her hand to her heart and took a deep breath. "Damn it, Vincent. You scared me!" She whispered. Vincent shrugged. "Sorry."

Tifa shook her head as she walked around Vincent and sat down. "What are you doing in here? I thought..." Vincent shook his head folding his arms. "No. I was going back to the inn but I stopped. I have to know, Tifa. Where did you hear that song?" He asked. Tifa looked at him then shook her head. "I heard it in the city while I was shopping. There was an old man. He...he told me..." She shook her head.

"Vincent, please don't ask me right now. I have to know things first. Before I can tell you." She said. Vincent stepped closer and bent down in front of her. His red eyes looking into her's. He was studying her silently. Then he sighed. "I don't know how you found out about that song and I won't ask you right now. But I hope you will let me know soon. I must know." He said. Tifa nodded reaching out and touching his face softly.

He glanced at her hand then back at her. He could see the tears growing in her eyes. She smiled at him. "But seriously, Vincent. I'm really starting to understand something about you. Something that I hadn't understood before." She whispered.

Vincent just stared at her. "Like what?" He asked softly. Tifa shook her head still smiling. "You've changed but your still that passionate man you used to be." She said softly. Vincent's mouth opened slightly as he was starting to figure something out. He closed his mouth and stood straight. Tifa watched him. "You...wouldn't know, would you?" He asked. Tifa nodded. "You'll find out later."

The tall mysterious man sighed and nodded. He turned and went to the window he had snuck in through, climbing out. Tifa stood and went over. They met eyes again. "I expect a full report from you after you have your answers." He said with a smile. Tifa smiled back and nodded. "Don't worry. I'll tell you how I found out everything." The Ex-Turk nodded and then climbed down.

Tifa watched him go then went to her bed. She took the picture out from under her pillow and looked at it again. She smiled before putting on the night stand beside her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: No song  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11.

She returned to the city like she had promised. It took a half an hour to convince Cloud to let her go on her own. He wanted to go with her to wherever she was going. But she told him that she wanted to go by herself. It had made him a little angry but Barret told him that he needed his help any ways. So Tifa went back on her own. With only a pair of red eyes watching from the hotel room.

Tifa walked through the market looking for the old man's stand. She had been looking for ten minutes and still couldn't find where he was. She must have been through the market place a twenty times now. But she couldn't see him. She sighed with frustration and stopped. She looked at the stand next to her. It was definitely the clothing stand she had been at before she even talked to the old man. But the old man's stand was gone. He couldn't have possibly left. She wanted to hear the rest of the story. Maybe he didn't want to finish the story. Maybe he wanted Tifa to stay in the shroud of confusion of how Vincent's story ended. That made Tifa want to cry.

She lowered her head and looked back at the cloth she had looked at the day before. She was thinking why not just make Vincent the new cloak but she wasn't really interested anymore. She wanted the story. She felt depressed now. She would have just went to the old man's house but she couldn't remember where it was. She had forgotten its location.

Just then someone placed his or her hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Out of reaction she turned to swing her fist. But a firm hand seized it rather quickly and she earned a laugh from who ever it was. Blinking a few times she realized that she almost punched the old man. "OH! I am so sorry!" She gasped. The old man just laughed still holding her fist. He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Miss Lockhart. The fault was mine. I should have just walked up and said hi. But instead I had to surprise you. Please forgive me for startling you." He said. Tifa smiled with relief. "I thought you left. When I couldn't find your stand, I thought..."

"That I wouldn't finish the story? No. I decided to take it down. No one would hear a story from me so I gave up. But I will be finishing the one I was telling you. I was walking around when I seen you. You look rather upset. Are you alright?" He asked. Tifa smiled shaking her head.

"I'm fine. Really. I was just afraid that you weren't going to be here." She said fingering her purse. The man just smiled and nodded. "I would not abandon one of my customers, not for anything. Especially when it's you. Please follow me. We'll return to my home and we'll finish the story." He said. Tifa smiled and nodded. She followed him right back to his place. The man served her some tea and sat down across from her. He looked at her with a smile again. "Now, where did I leave off?" He asked. Tifa looked up at the ceiling trying to think then she nodded. "You left off at the part where Gast and Lucrecia was talking about the baby and who the father was. And when I cut into the story asking about it being Sephiroth." She said.

"Oh, yes! That's right. I remember now. Well, let's see. After that, nothing really happened. Nothing interesting. The only thing that happened Vincent was in town with Gast when Lucrecia went to Hojo. He never knew about what Lucrecia was going to do and even if he did, he would have gotten into a fit of jealousy and done something that would have been terrible for them all." He shrugged. "Anyway, all that happened was something Vincent never seen. And it was a good thing too. Because all it was that was happening, was the experiments. The Jenova Project."

* * *

Vincent was again staring out the window, guarding the room where the secret passage to the basement. He sighed a deep sigh as he waited. He really wanted to know what was going on. They had been there in Nibelhiem for five months now and something had been happening to Lucrecia. He could feel it. But he never had the chance to ask. He was also noticing the physical changes in his beloved. She seemed very tired and looked sore. As if something was happening to her. And she looked like she was gaining a little weight. He didn't understand that. Shouldn't working this hard and much be taking off weight? He wasn't understanding one bit of this.His job was getting a little frustrating as well. There had been a few times that someone tried to break in the mansion and Vincent had to kill a few men who was trying to something. He didn't like doing it but if it was for the protection of the his loved one and the scientists, he had to. He would get very depressed and lonely when nothing was happening. So he took it the chance to explore the mansion a little more. He had been in the basement a few times but would always get yelled at by Hojo. Gast and Lucrecia just softly told him to not go down there anymore. So he didn't. Just out of respect for Professor Gast and the love of Lucrecia. He was feeling a little lonely when someone arrived that could keep him occupied. Dariel. 

Vincent was doing his shift around the mansion making sure it was staying secure, when suddenly someone grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. He jumped and tried to struggle out of the attacker's grip which was a little hard. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back to head butt the attacker. The attacker moved his head in time only to laugh as he loosened his grip on Vincent. Vincent jerked away and grabbed his gun aiming at who it was but stopped.

Dariel was just laughing his head off as he held his sides. He was bent over trying to supress himself. Vincent growled with annoyance but relief as he lowered his gun. "God dammit, Dariel! Why did you do that! I could have shot you!" he exclaimed. Dariel just laughed and slapped his knee as he stood straight. "I'm….gasp…..sorry, V-Vincent! I couldn't help it." He said. Vincent smiled as he took a deep breath and shook his head. He joined his best friend in laughing and slid his gun away. "Damn, Dariel. You scared the hell out of me." He said moving over to him. He threw his arm around Dariel's neck and put him in a head lock. Dariel struggled to get loose. They wrestled a little when there was a scream.

Both jumped and went for their weapons but noticed that it was Lucrecia running towards them. She was smiling brightly as she ran over and threw her arms around her brother's neck hugging him tightly. Dariel smiled as he hugged her back. "Dariel! What are you doing here!" She asked pulling away. Dariel shrugged as she let her go. "I'm just visiting. I got the week off so I decided to come to Nibelhiem to see how things were going." He said. Lucrecia smiled. "They're going very well." She told him. 

They turned when they noticed someone approaching. It was Professor Gast. He was smiling as he walked over. He greeting Dariel with a hearty handshake. "Hello, Mr. Toulouse. How are you?" He asked. Dariel nodded as he pulled his hand away. "I'm doing fine. I'm just checking in." He said. Gast nodded motioning for them to go to the house. "That's good. Please why don't we go inside to visit." He said. The three nodded and followed him.

They talked for a while. Hojo was extremely annoyed with Dariel 'interrupting' the research. But Gast told him to just shut up and let them talk. There was nothing wrong in having some company. Everyone laughed as Hojo stormed out of the room. That was then Dariel noticed something about Lucrecia. "You know, Luci. There is something new about you." He said. Lucrecia looked at him with surprise. "What do you mean?" She asked. Dariel shook his head as he looked her over. "I'm not sure. But I know that there's something about you that's new." He rubbed his chin then his eyes lit up. "Ah, you've gained weight, haven't you?" He asked.

Lucrecia was holding her breath. She looked at Gast then at Vincent who was looking down at her stomach. She was feeling very uncomfortable right about now. "Um, I think….I'll go do the dishes." She said getting up. Dariel's jaw fell. "Wait! I know what it is now!" He said. Lucrecia froze but didn't look at him. Vincent was staring with confusion. Why was Lucrecia acting like this? And why was Gast looking like that? He was looking nervous too. What was wrong? Vincent wondered. Lucrecia slowly turned around looking at Dariel with wide eyes. 

Dariel studied her a little longer then his eyes went wide. "Lucrecia…..your….." He looked at Vincent with awe and surprise. Lucrecia flinched. She knew that he caught on. Dariel looked back at her with a smile growing. "Your…your…" He paused. He tilted his head. "Are you?" he asked. Vincent looked at him. "Lucrecia's what?" He asked. Lucrecia gave Dariel a pleading look and shook her head. Dariel knew. His jaw fell lower. "Your pregnant?" He asked. And it was Vincent's turn to look shocked.

Gast closed his eyes knowing this was going to turn a very horrible turn. Lucrecia lowered her head looking embarrassed. "Lucy, tell me. Are you?" Dariel asked. Lucrecia swallowed hard and looked like she was going to be sick. She sighed and nodded. "Yes." She said softly. Vincent's eyes grew wider.

Dariel grinned. "Oh my god! My sister is going to have a baby!" He said happily. Lucrecia didn't smile. She just looked at Vincent wondering what he was going to say. He just looked stunned. Dariel looked at Vincent and grinned. "Ah, Vincent! You sly dog! I knew you had it in you." He said. Vincent didn't look at him. He just looked at Lucrecia. Gast and Lucrecia looked at each other though. The poor young woman looked like she was going start crying. She quickly looked at Dariel. "Dariel, shut up. Vincent's not the father." She said rather quickly. That had definitely shut Dariel up. He went quiet faster than he could blink. And Vincent looked even more shocked. There was a very long silence. No one dared to say anything. 

Hojo was sneering from his spot in the door way. He was enjoying every minute of this. He folded his arms and waited for the outburst. But it didn't come just yet. Dariel just sat there looking at Lucrecia. "What? What do you mean, Vincent's not the father? Who's the father then?" He asked calmly.

The evil scientist walked in. "I am." He said. There was a cold silence now. The air around them just went below zero. Vincent stared at Lucrecia. There was a hurt look in his eyes. "Lucrecia?" He whispered. Lucrecia looked at him with sympathy. She couldn't tell him the truth. She knew what would have happened if she did. She just nodded. "Vincent, come walk with me." She shot Hojo a look as he opened his mouth to say something. "And only Vincent." She said coldly.

Vincent slowly stood and nodded. Dariel was eyeing Hojo with great distaste. He looked a little green and there was hatred in his eyes. Gast nodded as he looked at Lucrecia and Vincent. "You may tell him." He told her. Lucrecia nodded understanding what he meant.

The two of them turned and walked out of the mansion. They could hear Hojo and Dariel starting a row. Vincent and Lucrecia walked away from the mansion until they were at the entrance of the town. They were just standing there looking at each other not saying a word. Vincent just looked at her with a pleading look. His eyes were begging Lucrecia to tell him that it wasn't true. That she didn't do what he thought she did and was now carrying a baby that didn't belong to him. Lucrecia sighed as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I am just so sorry. But I had no choice. It's for the Jenova Project." She said softly. Vincent squinted his eyes still looking like he was in pain. "Please, Lucrecia. Tell me the truth. When did this happen and what is this project? Why did you..." He couldn't ask her the question. Lucrecia had tears falling down her cheeks now. 

"It happened right after we got here. When we started this whole thing. The Jenova Project is a special project, Vincent. For a few years, Professor Gast and Hojo were trying to use special cells of a Cetra and large amounts of Mako energy to create a race of superhumans so the Shinra army could have incredible new Soldiers. They've tried so many times to making them but it all failed." She sighed and shook her head.

"Then Hojo came up with an idea of fixing the problem. He wanted to use a baby still in a woman's womb to inject it with Jenova cells and expose both of them with Mako energy. We're going to try and create a super soldier from birth, Vincent. Trying to create something that is more than a human." She said. Vincent was looking at her like she was crazy. He shook his head putting his hands on her shoulders. "Lucrecia, this is insanity! This is destroying a life before it's even alive! Any amount of Mako energy could kill an infant. And you have never used Mako before! It will kill you! This has to stop, Lucrecia! You can't do this!" He said.

Lucrecia looked at him with surprise that he let out an outburst like that. "Vincent, I want to do this! I wanted to be a scientist and this is the only way! I can do this! The baby will be fine!" She said. Vincent shook his head. "No! It won't! Please, quit this project! Gast won't mind! I don't want to lose you, Lucrecia. This will kill you. I can't let it happen." He said weakly. Tears were his eyes. "Vincent, please. I know what I'm doing. If I quit this now, I won't have a life to live. I'm being paid a lot to do this. And if it works, I will be in books for the future to come. I will be famous. I will be the mother of a god." Lucrecia said softly. Vincent shook his head slowly. He took her hand. "That is no future for anyone, Lucrecia. Please...we can leave Shinra. Marry me, Lucrecia. I will love you forever and I will take care of you. I don't care if that is Hojo's baby. I will be the proper father for it. Please, don't this to you or the child." He begged. 

Lucrecia's face had gone pale and she had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to leave the project and live with Vincent. She loved him so much but there was one thing that was holding her back. It was the fact that Shinra would kill Vincent if he tried to ruin the plan. She couldn't bear the thought of Vincent being killed because of her. "Please, Lucrecia. Marry me." Vincent said stepping closer to her. His eyes looking into her's. Lucrecia smiled at him. "I wish I could but I can't. I love you, Vincent but I won't marry you. I..." She burst into tears right there. She couldn't help it. She jerked away from Vincent and ran back towards the mansion. Leaving Vincent standing there in shock. He took a few steps after her but stopped. He lowered his head and turned around. He decided to let her go for now. He had to think of what was going on.

He was out by the entrance for a half an hour before he needed to go back. He turned around and started walking towards the mansion. Only to halt right in the town square. His eyes were wide on what he was seeing. And it did break his heart. Lucrecia was kissing Hojo. Vincent lowered his head before turning away. He shook his head and walked away. Whispering, "As long as she's happy."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: El Tango De Roxanne**

**A/N: As you are reading this chapter, I suggest you listen to this song during the bar/fight with Hojo scene. You read this chapter and listen to the song, you could almost see what's happening. I was listening to Moulin Rouge's El Tango De Roxanne while typing this chapter. **

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 12.

They had paused for a few minutes. The old man was trying to recollect what happened after that. And Tifa looked very sad. She was looking down at the picture of Vincent again with great sympathy. She almost had tears in her eyes. She wiped one away before the old man smiled at her. "You know, it's funny, Miss Lockhart." He paused reaching over his chair. Tifa looked up at him. She smiled right back at him. "Yes?" She asked. The old man had grabbed a box of tissues. "This is the first time I've told a story like this that needed these." He said handing her the box. Tifa laughed softly as she took the box and pulled one out to wipe her nose. "I'm sorry. I can be such a cry baby sometimes." She told him. The old man shook his head. "No, don't apoligize. It's quite alright. I'm glad that this story is a great impact on you. It is, is it not?" He asked. Tifa nodded. "Yes, actually. I'm learning so many things that I didn't know about Vincent." She told him.

The old man nodded with an understanding look on his face. "Ah, Vincent being his stoic cold ways now, huh?" He asked. Tifa sighed as she nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, yes. When we first met him at the Shinra Mansion. He never opened up to us. Not for a long time. He still doesn't but he's getting better at it." She said.

The man nodded. "I see. Well, I'm pretty surprised if he ever opened up again. And he started being a little cold right after he caught Lucrecia and Hojo together. He hardly ever spoke or done anything. He was always in the dark. He went back to his miserable self. Dariel was very worried about him so he dragged him out of the house one night while the Scientist were still working. Gast had given Dariel permission of course. That's when things went wrong."

* * *

It had been three months since Vincent and Lucrecia's final break up. They really hadn't spoken to each other after it happened. They looked at each other a few times but nothing else. Gast was getting very worried himself. He was starting to have second thoughts on doing the project. He began asking Lucrecia if she truely wanted to do what she was going to do. And every time, Lucrecia said yes. 

It was the night they were going to inject Lucrecia with the Jenova cells and the Mako energy. Everyone was really on an edge. Gast because he was extremely worried about Lucrecia. Lucrecia because she was afraid of what Vincent had said before. That this would kill her and the baby. And Hojo was on the edge because he was really hoping that the project would really work. He didn't care anything about Lucrecia or the baby. All he cared about was his precious specim.

Vincent and Dariel were sitting at the bar drinking Absinthe. Both had depressed sad looks on their faces. And as if their moods were reflecting on the other people, everyone in the bar had depressed looks on their faces as well. Only a few were laughing or smiling. Dariel kept on glancing over at his best friend with sympathy.

At the Shinra Mansion, Lucrecia was in her room getting ready to go down to the basement to get her injections. She was shaking slightly from the nervousness and fear. She didn't really want to go through with this experiment but she knew it would be saving Vincent's life. With a sigh, she began to make her way out of her bedroom to go to the basement. She paused when she seen Professor Gast waiting for her with a grave look on his face. He shook his head holding out his hand. "My dear, I can't let you do this. No, this has gone far enough. I can't let you take those injections." He said still shaking his head. Lucrecia smiled at him faintly but shook her head. "It's alright, Professor Gast. I'll be fine." She said softly. Gast shook his head.

"No. No you won't. This could kill you. I'm not going to let you do this. Your ruining your life and your baby's." He said. Lucrecia stepped over to him, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Professor, I swear. I'll be fine. I have to do this. For Vincent." Gast looked at her with tears growing in his eyes. "I'm a man of science, Lucrecia. And usually scienctists don't have hearts and wouldn't care for anyone but their work. But this has gone far enough. You can not take those injections. I know they will kill you."

Lucrecia shook her head. "We don't know that. There is a great possibility that it won't. We must take the risk. It's the only way." With that she went around the professor and went down to the basement where Hojo was waiting with a smirk on his face.

Vincent lowered his head knowing what was going to happen that night. He knew that Lucrecia would risking her life. He didn't want to see her die just because of a stupid experiment that Hojo came up with. He blew out a small sigh. Dariel looked at him from the corner of his eye then back at the counter top. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He hated this. He didn't want to see his friend be like this. In this depression and heart broken state. He sighed himself before standing up. Vincent looked at him quickly wondering what he was doing. 

The Leader of the Turks didn't say anything at first. All he did was take off his long overcoat and fold it over the back of his chair. "Dariel?" Vincent said softly. Dariel looked at him then took off his uniform jacket and undid his tie. He turned around and walked towards the several tables in the bar "Everyone in the bar, please move the tables to the sides." He told them. Everyone just looked at him like he was a crazy nut. Dariel just nodded. "Please, do it." He looked at the bartender who was staring at him. The bartender blinked a few times then nodded. He looked at everyone at the tables. "Do it."

So everyone stood and scooted the chairs and tables against the walls. Dariel turned and looked right Vincent who was watching his friend with confusion. "Vincent, my friend. I am at fault here. I should have thought of how this was going to end. I should have never fooled Lucrecia into believing you were Hojo and how she was expecting you as Hojo. It's all my fault that this happened. I should have just told her the truth."

He sighed shaking his head. He looked around the room undoing a few of the buttons on his white shirt. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at every single man in the room. "Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself, it always ends bad." He looked back at Vincent. "Where I grew up, where I was born, there is a dance. A dance that tells a story." He slowly turned looking around at everyone. "A story of a prostitute and a man….." He paused looking at a very gorgeous woman. She was no doubt a whore the way she was dressed. She wore a white blouse that showed half of her busts and a mini skirt. Her hair was was down and she wore makeup. Dariel had a glint in his eyes. He slowly beckoned to her. Coaxing her to go to him. The whore flipped her hair back and walked seductively towards him. Some men in the room catcalled and laughed. Dariel held out his hand to the woman and she took it. 

They both looked at Vincent who was watching with a tense look. "…..who falls in love with her." Dariel said as he looked at a live band. He clicked his fingers towards them. "A mournful tango please." The band began to play. Dariel turned towards the whore.

"First there is desire." Dariel and the whore dance close to each other but didn't touch. A very handsome man from the side stood and walks close to the dance floor folding his arms with a look in his eye. "Then, passion."

Dariel grabbed the whore's hand and spun her in close to him. His hands running down her sides. She had a lustful look on her face. But her eyes went to man watching from the side. It was like the attraction caught him in like a fish. He stepped closer and the whore stretched her arm out towards him. Dariel followed her gaze.

"Then suspicion….." Dariel grabbed the whore's arm as she tried to back away from him. More men stood and walked towards them. "Jealousy, anger….." He spun the woman away from him then back. "Betrayal." Dariel began to tango a violent dance with her.

Dariel looked over at Vincent who was watching through pained eyes. His mouth slightly open as his chest fell and rose quickly. "When love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love. Jealousy, yes, jealousy….." Dariel spun the woman off towards one of the men and they began to dance.

"……will drive you….." Dariel rose his hands close to his head with a mad look on his face. His eyes shut tightly as the band struck a violent note. After a few seconds, his eyes snapped open and looked right at Vincent. "Mad!" He stomped one foot as he yelled that word out. Vincent watched the whore tango with another man.

"_Roxanne!" _Dariel slowly moved to the side as the men took turns dancing with the whore.

"_You don't have to put on that red light,_

_walk the streets for money._

_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right!"_

More men stood and circled the whore and her partner. She was passed onto another man, who dragged her across the floor. Dariel watching her through narrowed eyes as she passed him.

"_Roxanne!" _The whore was passed to another partner.

"_You don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne!" _Dariel began to circle the whore and her partners. He looked at several other women in the bar and they slowly stood as soon as he did.

"_You don't have to sell your body to the night."_

Vincent watched on with pain in his eyes. He slowly stood as he thought about Lucrecia. He looked right at Dariel who looked back at him.

"_His eyes….." _Vincent slowly said as he began to walk along the dance floor. He watched as the whore was spun towards Dariel, who caught her by her shoulders. They looked right into each other's eyes. _"….upon your face."_

Dariel touched the woman's face gently then placed a kiss on her lips. Vincent squinted his eyes as he watched his friend.

"_His hand upon your hand._

_His lips caress your skin."_

He slowly walked through the other dancers. Men danced with women who stepped onto the floor and found their partners. Each of them tangoing. Dariel slowly pulled away from the whore and passed her to another man.

"_It's more than I can stand!"_ He looked at Dariel who looked back. _"Roxanne!"_ They stared at each other with pain in their eyes. Then the leader of the Turks turned away and walked off the dance floor.

"_Why does my heart cry…." _Vincent slowly turned from the couples and walked towards the other side of the bar. His heart was aching terribly. He stepped up to a large mirror that was apart of the bar's decoration and looked at his reflection.

"_Roxanne!" _Dariel watched his best friend stare at himself in the mirror. His mouth firmly closed and he narrowed his eyes. He turned towards the exit of the bar and made way towards it. Leavning to do what he knew he must.

"…_..feelings I can't fight!" _Vincent turned and watched the couples. His eyes looking for his friend but didn't find him. He squinted his eyes but then watched the couples.

"_You're free to leave me…."_ He walked between a couple who was tangoing. _"Just don't decieve me. And please believe me when I say I love you."_

In the Shinra Mansion, Lucrecia was sitting down on a table as the assisstants were attaching a heart meter to her. Her heart was pounding and it was catching on to the heart meter. Hojo paid no attention though.

"You know, when this experiment succeeds, you'll no longer be just an assistant." He said turning around with the very large needles in his hands. Lucrecia's eyes went wider seeing them. She looked back at him. "You'll be a scientist. Exactly what you wanted to be when you joined Shinra."

Hojo walked over to her with an evil smile on his face. She shrank back just a little in fear. Her heart was pounding hard now. She wanted to yell out. To tell him that she didn't want to do this. She didn't want to give birth to a God anymore. "I'll make you a star, Lucrecia. You'll be in history books." A glint appeared in her eyes. She thought about how she could be famous for this.

Outside the mansion, Dariel was looking up at the large house. A hatred look on his face. In his hand was his electric whip. He spotted movement in one of the windows and looked to see Gast looking out at him.

"_Roxanne!"_

Vincent had enough of watching. He turned and left leaving the bar. He only glanced up at the dark clouds. Thunder and lightning in the sky, crisscrossing like jaggered cracks in the black oblivion.

"_Why does my heart cry……" _

"_You don't have to put on that red light. Roxanne!"_

"…_..feelings I can't fight…." _Vincent ignored the rain that fell from the sky. He just stuffed his hands into his pockets and made his way to the water tower.

The dance in the bar just grew more intense. The bartender watching with wide eyes. He had never seen a dance like this. It was the most ravashing and sensational dance he had ever seen. Watching as the usual drunkards and women dancing like there was no end.

"_You don't have to do your hair tonight."_

Dariel walked into the house, dripping wet and a murderous look in his eyes. He had gone mad with hatred he had for Hojo on what he had done to both Vincent and his sister. He He paused at the foot of the stairs looking up at a scared looking Gast. "Dariel, don't be a fool. You know what Hojo could do. And she made her choice already. You can't do anything." The leader of the Turks narrowed his eyes. "Shut up, Gast! Lucy is my sister! I will not stand aside and let her throw her life away because of that bastard!" He snapped. He stormed past the professor up the stairs.

Vincent was sitting on the water tower looking up at the dark sky. His tears mixing with rain. He had his gun in his hand. A few bullets in the other. The depression was too heavy on his shoulders and there was only one thought in his mind.

"_Your free to leave me, but just don't decieve me…."_

Gast went into his room and bent down by the bed. He folded his hands together and he began to pray. Tears running down his cheeks.

Dariel was storming down the stairs to the basement. He hadn't activated his whip yet but as soon as he was at the bottom of the stairs, he did.

"_And please believe me, when I say I love."_

Lucrecia was looking away from Hojo as he was getting ready to inject the Jenova cells into her womb. She had unbuttoned her shirt and it was giving him a free shot to inject her but stopped when something shot through her mind.

A memory of a smiling Vincent. He was holding her close as they laid in his bed looking at each other. He had said something to her that night. Something she had thought about every day, trying to figure out what it had meant. But now she knew.

_"Come what may, I will love you till my dying day."_ She whispered those exact words he had said to her. Tears filled her eyes and she jerked her head towards Hojo as he was advancing with the needles. "No!" Hojo stopped and looked at her. "No?" Lucrecia quickly stood and covered up her chest. She nodded still looking very pale. "Yes, I said no. I don't want to do this anymore. I love Vincent Valentine and there's nothing you can do about that." She said. Hojo narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, woman. You signed up for this experiment willingly and you are carrying my child. My experiment." Lucrecia shook her head. "No. It's not your child. It never was." Hojo's eyes flashed with rage."Silence!" He yelled. He stormed forward towards the poor woman. Lucrecia tried to back away but the evil scientist grabbed her arms and threw her against the table. "No!" She begged. Hojo pinned Lucrecia against the table while getting ready to stab the needles inside her. "You will be apart of this no matter whose child this belongs to! I am so close to creating the ultimate warrior and you will not ruin my plans!" He yelled at her. The door shot open without them noticing. 

"_Roxanne!_"

Vincent was raising his gun, looking straight into the barrel. Tears streaming down his cheeks. 'I loved you, Lucy and still do.' He thought.

Gast closed his eyes tightly and tightened one of his hands over the other, without realizing that he was digging his nails into his skin. He drew blood from squeezing his fist too tight.

"_Why does my heart cry…..feelings I can't fight!"_

The tango dancers danced violently. The bartender turned from them and looked out the window. He could see the black haired Turk aiming the gun at himself. His jaw fell and he ran to the door, throwing it open.

Lucrecia closed her eyes tightly waiting for the needle to pierce her skin. She could hear the evil scientist above her laughing maniacally. Until he yelped in pain. Her eyes shot open. She seen Hojo drop the needles and throw himself away from her.

"_Roxanne!" _

Dariel was standing in the door way. His whip tightly in his hand and activated. A dangerous glint in his eyes and his teeth bared. Water was dripping from his hair. He looked evil with the eerie green light shining on him and the darkness behind him.

"_You don't have to put on that red light."_

Lucrecia quickly sat up, her eyes wide. Hojo was looking angrily at him. His face purple with rage but was starting to change. He was transforming!

Gast stood grabbing several of his things and throwing them across the room. He was cursing angrily. He was yelling angry words about Shinra and Hojo.

"_Roxanne!"_

"…_..feelings I can't hide……" _

"_You don't have to wear that dress tonight! Roxanne!" _

Dariel was facing off with the monster Hojo had turned into. His eyes glowing with hatred. Lucrecia backed away as much as she could. "Dariel! No!" She screamed. But her brother didn't pay any attention to her. He just charged to attack Hojo. And their battle began.

"_Why does my heart cry….."_

Vincent was just staring into the barrel of his gun when suddenly someone slapped the gun out of his hand. He jerked his head to see an angry looking bartender.

"_Roxanne!" _

In the bar, the dancers were still tangoing. The men surrounded the whore and began pushing her around in the circle.

"_Feelings I can't hide!" _

Dariel and Hojo were just attacking each other viciously. However, Hojo had been hit by the whip several times across the face and that had knocked him down to the floor. The leader of the Turks stood above him and began whipping the hell out of the scientist. He would not stop until the scientist was either knocked out cold or dead.

"_Roxanne!" _

Gast fell to his knees and yelled out his hatred for Shinra. He swore an oath that he would never work for the evil company anymore. He would end the evil work he had done for them.

Vincent tried to stand to fight back but slightly slipped on the wet wood. The bartender stepped forward kicking the gun off the tower. He let out a yell. Telling Vincent to stop being such a fool for trying to kill himself.

Dariel was yelling at the top of his lungs as he whipped Hojo. He ignored the pleas of his sister. He just wanted to kill the evil scientist that had almost destroyed her life and Vincent's love for her. He didn't even see the other assistants run into the room looking wild eyed. Lucrecia backed into the bookcase and covered her face.

Vincent tried to back away from the outraged bartender but slipped off the wood and fell to the ground below. The bartender ran forward with wide eyes and watched the Turk hit the ground. Vincent was unconscious.

Dariel felt a sharp pain his back. His eyes grew wide as the tranquilizer one of the assisstants used on him kicked in. He dropped his weapon as his mouth fell open. Then he fell to his knees first then fell into a heap. He was out like a light. Leaving a crying Lucrecia in the corner.

* * *

The old man stopped there for a moment. The tea pot had started whistling and was alerting them that the water was ready. Tifa was staring with wide eyes. She was in shock of what she had been hearing. This story was taking her breath away. 

She looked up at the old man when he had returned with the tea pot. "Oh my god. Vincent had an accident that night? Was he alright?" She asked weakly. The old man shrugged. "I'm not sure what happened that night. I believe Vincent had hit his head pretty hard on the cobblestones and it knocked him out for a few days. He wasn't even aware of what was happening to his friend."

Tifa blinked a few times. "Dariel……what happened to him? Did he live? Was he killed? What?" The old man smiled faintly. "Well, he did attack one of the scientists when he was suppose to be protecting them. He did get into serious trouble for it."

A/N: hehehehe, cliffhanger. Review please.  



	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: No Song  
**

**

* * *

**

Vincent felt the sun on his face. His head was throbbing. What had happened? He wondered. He slowly opened his eyes only to meet the bright sun in his eyes. He winced and held up a hand to block out the rays of light. He heard someone close by. He turned his head looking at the bartender from the local bar. He was staring down at him with a grave look. "Finally you wake up." He said softly. Vincent groaned as he touched his forehead. He felt a bandage wrapped around his head. He touched it a few times before forcing himself to sit up. He noticed that he had been stripped down to nothing. "Where am I? What happened?" He asked. The bartender sighed as he shook his head. "Your in my home, Mr. Valentine. You had quite a nasty fall the other night. You hit your head pretty hard and have been out for three days." Vincent blinked at the new information. He jerked his head to look at him. 

"What! Three days!" He gasped. The bartender nodded. "Don't worry. Your not in trouble. You have a friend downstairs who would like to speak to you. Just a moment." He turned and left the room. Vincent looked around, spying his cloths on a chair close to the bed. Near a piano. He threw the blankets off of him and quickly dressed.

Just as he was pulling on his shirt, someone walked in. It was Professor Gast. He looked very pale and there were bags under his eyes. Like he hadn't been able to sleep for a few days. And it looked like he hadn't been eating either. But it wasn't just his appearance that made Vincent feel uneasy. It was the look in his eyes. "Professor? What's wrong?" Vincent asked. Gast sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He grabbed the nearest chair and sat down. "I'm afraid everything's wrong, Vincent. I heard what happened to you and came over quickly. I'm glad to see your up and walking. However," He paused looking at the floor. "Three nights ago, you remember Lucrecia was suppose to get Mako and the Jenova cells injected in her, right?" He asked. Vincent nodded as he sat on the bed. Gast lowered his head. "Well, she ended up getting them injected last night. There was terrible fight between Hojo and Dariel." 

Vincent blinked. "What? Is Dariel alright?" He asked extremely worried about what was about to be said. Gast shook his head looking down at the floor. "I'm afraid not, Vincent. He attacked Hojo to stop him from giving Lucrecia the shots. He could have killed him if the other assistants didn't stop him." He shook his head. "I'm afraid he has been relieved his duties as Leader of the Turks. And he's going into trial next week for nearly beating Hojo to death. But I've already heard what the jury has decided his fate is to be."

The black haired Turk stared weakly at Gast. "What?" He whispered. Gast looked at him. "I'm afraid his sentence is death, Vincent. Shinra's orders." Vincent lowered his head covering his eyes with his hands. "Damn it! He went to stop Hojo for me! He knew I'm still in love with Lucrecia! He did it for me." His shoulders shook. Gast lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I tried to stop him myself but it wasn't good enough. Lucrecia is just heart broken about it. She's also worried about you. When she heard about your accident, she broke down crying." He said. Vincent sighed shaking his head. "So many things are messed up in Shinra, Professor. Shinra is nothing but poison. They spread lies, kill innocent people. Even if they are their rivals. They're monsters, Professor." Professor Gast nodded. "I know, Valentine. That is why I'm breaking ties with them." Vincent looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" He asked. Gast nodded. "You heard me right, Vince. I'm quitting. I think you should do the same. Then they won't have any reason to go after you." Vincent looked at the floor. "I can't quit, Professor. I have to stay." 

Gast sighed shaking his head. "I suppose you want to look after Lucrecia. Make sure she's safe after all of this." He said. Vincent nodded. "I have to look after her. I can't stop her even though I should. But I can't." Gast nodded. "I see. I'm also here to deliver a message from the President. He's given you permission to say your farewells to Dariel before he returns to Midgar to receive his sentence." Vincent sighed shaking his head. He stood and finished pulling on his uniform. "Where is he being kept?" He asked as he pulled off the blood red bandage. Professor Gast stood with him and started for the door. "He's in the local jail house being heavily guarded by soldiers. I'm to take you there now." He said. Vincent nodded and followed the scientist.

Vincent was lead into the back of the jail. He looked into the cell where Dariel was being kept. Dariel was lying down on the bed. His shirt slightly open. He had a few bruises from his last fight but otherwise, he looked fine. He looked up once Vincent entered. He smiled faintly at him. "Hey, Vince. I suppose you heard, hmm?" He asked. Vincent slowly nodded as he stood behind the bars. Dariel put his feet to the floor. He shrugged. "Ah, I don't care. As long as I got the chance to crack that son of a bitch, Hojo." Vincent smiled faintly. He shook his head. "You shouldn't have done it, Dariel. You should have just left him alone." He said with strong emotion in his voice. Dariel looked up at him. "What, and let that bastard hurt my sister? I don't think so." He motioned for Vincent to sit down. Vincent did what he was told. He looked at the ground. "It wouldn't have mattered. She received the injections last night." Dariel closed his eyes and lowered his head. "Damn it. I told her to just run away." He sighed shaking his head. There was a long silence between them.

The ex-Turk sighed shaking his head. "I hate loving people, Vincent. Love is just what gets you in trouble." Vincent looked at him. He was thinking carefully of what he was going to say. "Maybe. But you want to know something?" He asked. Dariel looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Vincent looked his friend in the eye. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, but be loved in return." Dariel stared at him for a long time. He then smiled softly. "I suppose you are right." He looked over at a soldier that stepped in. "I suppose you have to go now. It's been great knowing you, Vincent. You're a good friend. You know that right?" He asked. Vincent stood and stepped up to the bars. Dariel stood and walked up. They shook hands. "So are you, Dariel. You're my best friend. Thank you for everything." Dariel smiled. "Take care of my sister while I'm gone. And kill that bastard, Hojo, for me." He said. Vincent nodded with a serious look on his face. "That I promise. He will die." He whispered darkly to him. Then he turned and left. Dariel watched him go. "Good bye my friend." He whispered just as Vincent left. 

Vincent never really seen Dariel again after that. It was the last time he seen him. He would have went to the trial to see him but something had happened only five days later. Something that would change his life. Forever.

He was always walking around the mansion. Many things had happened over the week. Gast had quit the mission and left Shinra. Vincent never seen him again either. He had been keeping his eye on Lucrecia. She seemed very tired though during her work. She was always going down in the basement to do tests with Hojo. She wasn't looking very good either. But she never said a thing. Then she gave birth.

Vincent was standing outside the door listening to the screams of pain. He wanted to be in there holding Lucrecia's hand. Trying to calm her down while she gave birth to the child. But Hojo wouldn't hear anything of it of him being any where close to Lucrecia. He was shaking as he listened to his beloved in pain. He had both fists clenched tightly as he heard Hojo barking at her. Yelling at her that if the child died, she would pay the consequences. How Vincent wished that man would just fall over dead. The world would have been better off without that sick lunatic.

Finally everything went quiet. Vincent could hear the crying of the baby. A small look appeared on his face as he heard the baby. The baby sounded healthy. He stood there for along time before Hojo walked out carrying a bundle. Vincent's mouth fell. Was the bastard taking the baby away from Lucrecia!

There was no doubt about it. He was taking the baby away. That really enraged Vincent even more. He hated the man more and more. He didn't say anything though. He knew he should have, but he never did. He just turned and went into the room to see the very tired looking Lucrecia. She had passed out from the delivery. And it scared Vincent. He felt tears in his eyes. 'Lucy.' He thought. He went over to her and touched her forehead. She stirred but didn't wake up. Vincent bent down and placed a kiss on her sweaty brow ignoring the looks he was getting from the assisstants. He just bent closer to her ear. "Come what may. I will always love you, till my dying day." He whispered softly. Then he turned and left the room. 

He was walking around outside smoking a cigarette. His eyes gazing upward. Not realizing he was being watched by several people. He just looked up at the dying blue sky that was turning black at dusk. His heart was still breaking. So much grief and suffering had began building something up inside him. Inside his mind. He could feel a new presense somewhere inside him but he was never really sure what it was. He didn't know that the jealousy, saddness, anger, all of the emotions he had ever had was creating his inner demons. And it wouldn't be long before they confronted him. There was only one thing that would trigger them. Lucrecia's death.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: a small part from 'Come What May'  
**

**

* * *

**

It had been two months since the baby was born. Lucrecia rarely got to see the child. She was only allowed to feed the child but nothing else. And it was hurting her even more that Hojo would be so heartless. Of course, she had been warned many times about Hojo's black heart. But she kept on going with the monster's plans. And what was worst, she wasn't feeling very weak. She was constantly ill yet Hojo had her running back and forth from taking care of the baby and doing her work.

Vincent continued doing his duties as the Turk he was. He was a little paler from staying inside for the last two months. Stalking in the shadows watching the scientists. Watching Lucrecia. He had not heard one word from Professor Gast. Not like he would. The scientist had quit Shinra and there was nothing on him. He had heard rumors that Shinra had sent Turks to hunt him down. For what reason, he wasn't sure. He only hoped that his fellow Turks wouldn't find him. Only one came to see him once in a while. Satie. "You know, Vincent. Things aren't always as they seem. You never know if Dariel is still alive. If Lucrecia still loves you. Whose child that really belongs to." The Turk said as he watched the now tall, dark and mysterious looking Turk. Vincent didn't look at him. He just glared into the shadows. "Things are exactly what they seem, Satie. Dariel is dead because of me. Lucrecia hates me. And that child belongs to that monster. The monster that I will kill someday. He is a monster just like I am." Satie stared at him. "Your not a monster, Vincent. You never were." He told him. 

The dark Turk shot him a glance. "I am...a demon. A creature of Hell, Satie. I let Dariel die. I let Lucreica distant herself from me. So many sins..." He cut off lowering his head. Satie looked at Vincent with sympathy. He stepped forward reaching out to his friend. "Vincent, your..." Vincent gave a low snarl towards Satie. "Go away, Satie! Leave me be! Leave me to my suffering and grief! I deserve every minute of it!" He snapped. Satie jumped back with shock but then frowned saddly. He couldn't blame Vincent for being like this. This was all Shinra's fault. He knew it was. So he left Nibelhiem...and Shinra. Just like Gast had. Only a week after that, things went dearly wrong.

Lucrecia was in her room walking around. She was thinking about the results that her child was going through. Her son. She was picturing his beautiful face in her mind. His glowing green eyes and his strange silver white hair. She was given the chance to name the boy and she chose the name, Sephiroth. Hojo didn't care what the name was as long as he got to experiment on the child. And he was wickedly excited. She was walking towards the window when sharp pain shot up through her chest. It felt like fire. Lucrecia gasped and clutched her stomache and chest. It burned terribly. She began having a coughing fit. She cupped her hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees coughing. The pain was intense and it made her scream and loud. 

Vincent had been on the first floor walking around in deep thought when he heard Lucrecia screaming. He jerked his head and looked up at the cieling. Fear was all he felt. Something was wrong with Lucreica. So he bolted up the stairs. He knocked into a few of the assistants who were hurrying towards Lucreica's room as he was. He quickly reached the room, throwing the door open. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room and he found Lucrecia lying on the floor, writhing in pain. "Lucrecia!" He yelled and raced to her side. Lucrecia was still coughing violently. She felt herself being picked into Vincent's arms. She looked up at him with tearfilled eyes. There was blood dribbling from her crimson lips. "Vin...Vincent..." She whispered. Vincent looked down at her. His heart was beating quickly from the fear. He didn't know what was wrong with Lucrecia. "Lucrecia...tell me. Tell me what's the matter?" He looked down at the blood on her lips. Even more fear struck him. "Oh god. No..." He whipped around. "Someone! Get some help!" He yelled. The assistants all crowded around the door way looking frozen from shock and fear. Lucrecia just stared up at Vincent.

_"Never knew..."_

Vincent looked back down at her when she had whispered.

_"I could feel like this. _

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I'm loving you more and more. _

_Listen to my hear. _

_Can you hear it sing." _

Vincent felt himself breaking down. He knew what was wrong now. He could tell by just listening to her singing softly like that. She was starting to fade away.

_"Come back to me, _

_And forgive everything..." _Lucrecia gasped from the pain. She coughed violently once again. Her eyes had closed tightly for a second but then reopened.

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you..." _

Vincent's eyes widen at that. His breath caught in his throat.

_"Till the end of time..." _Lucrecia's body gave a jerk and she gasped again. She gave a small squeak of pain then her body fell limp in Vincent's arms. Vincent felt his entire body just go to sub zero. His eyes were leaking heavily from the tears. _"Come what may..." _He whispered and he broke down right there.

"Lucrecia, no!" He cried out. He pulled her body close to his and cried into her hair. "Hyne, no!" His shoulders shook as he cried against his long gone love. He gave a strangled choke as he hugged Lucrecia tightly. He didn't want her to be gone. He wanted her there. With him. But her life's fire inside her had gone out. Blown out like a candle.

Vincent gave a choking gasp as he lifted his head. His eyes very dark and full of a painful hate. He knew exactly who was responcible for this. Who had done this to her. He knew that Hojo had to pay for killing Lucreica. His beloved singing rose. Vincent felt the fire of hate burning fiercly inside him. The fire was out of control now. There was no way of smothering the flames. He gently laid Lucrecia down and stood. Turning around he faced the assistants who all gasped and stepped back in fear. The look on Vincent's face scared them. The hatred, saddness, the maddness had took over. And it had changed Vincent emotionally, mentally and physically. His eyes were now a blood red color. They were no longer blue. The demons inside Vincent had awoken.

He ran as fast as he could down to the basement, just flying down the wooden stairs. He had never felt such a emotion like this. Vincent hurried down the darkened hallway towards the labs. His gun tightly in his hand. He soon reached the end of the hall way and threw the door open.

Every single scientist in that room, every assistant had jumped high into the air. They all looked towards the door and saw the outraged Turk. Blood was on his shirt. Lucrecia's blood. All but Hojo gasped from shock. Vincent glared at the monster before him. He snapped a look at the assistants and scientists. "Get out!" He roared. They all jumped again and raced out of the room. Vincent had stepped aside to let them leave. But his blood red eyes glared straight at Hojo.

Hojo looked him over with dislike. "Why are you down here? This lab is off limits to you." He hissed. Vincent just glared at him. "She's dead...you killed her!" He said. He was shaking from the rage and pain. Hojo's eyes lit up looking curious. "What are you talking about?" He asked lazily. Vincent gritted his teeth before flinging his gun at the scientist. Hojo quickly ducked, the gun missed him by inches. He looked wildly at Vincent with shock. "Lucrecia, damn you! Lucrecia is dead! She's dead because of you!" Vincent yelled. He gripped his hair, his eyes tightly shut. He never noticed that Hojo turned around and picked up his gun, sliding it into his lab coat. The scientist put on a shocked look. Vincent looked back at him with hate. "She's dead because of the experiments! It was too much for her! It's your fault, Hojo! Your fault!" He yelled pointing his finger at him. 

Hojo looked at the ground before gripping his own hair. He looked hiesitant about every thing. Maybe it was his fault. He did know that Lucrecia was a weak woman and she wasn't exactly the strongest person. "I...I didn't..." Hojo exclaimed. Vincent walked closer. "It's my fault too. I should have never let you touch her!" He exclaimed. Hojo looked at him with deadly eyes. "Yes, your fault. You killed Lucrecia." He said. That shocked Vincent even more. He stepped back, his blood red eyes widen. And then Hojo pulled out the gun and fired. The bullet hit Vincent right in the chest. He grunted with pain and staggered back. His blood was running down his chest, mixing with Lucrecia's. Vincent fell to his knees clutching the bullet wound then he fell to the floor. Every thing went black for him. He could feel something inside his head. Something was excited. And then he felt nothing.

He drifted in and out during the whole proceedure. He had thought he was dead, seeing the bright white light shining through his eyes. He could hear someone muttering fiercly about him. The pain was intense for him. He could hear a heart meter beeping close by and felt needles being pushed into his skin. It felt like acid was running through his veins. He wanted to scream but he couldn't find his own voice. He drifted right back out.

He woke once again from the pain. There was a burning sensation running through his body and his left arm ached terribly. It just hurt so badly and it wouldn't go away. Vincent opened his eyes. It was dark once again in the room. He was lying on a operating table. He felt thick sticky liquid on his chest and left arm. And by the smell, it was blood. Vincent's head was pounding and it felt like he had been hit over the head with a sledgehammer.

He pushed himself up trying to ignore the pain. He grunted a few times from the pain he felt. He heard a small click on his left and he looked down. His vision was slightly blurred but he could see something gold encased around his arm. Now that his attention was on his left arm, the pain increased. He could feel hooks connected to his skin and the metal running through his arm. It burned like hell. He had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out. He pushed himself off the table, nearly falling to the ground. He caught himself on the table as he forced himself to his feet. He felt incredibly weak.

Standing upright, he felt something in his head. He could hear angry growls from a beast. He felt three of them. Something angry and firery. The second was saddness and fear. And the last was Hatred and blood thirsty. They were screaming in his head. Laughing insanely or crying out in fear. Pounding inside. Vincent gripped the sides of his head feeling cool metal on the left side. He fell to his knees before looking to see what was on his arm. A golden gauntlet with claws on the end of his fingers. He knew he had changed. He was no longer human. He was what he feared to be. A monster.

Vincent Valentine never left the mansion. No one had seen him come out. He had been abandoned by the Shinra workers and scientist. He was alone. Lucrecia's body had been taken and he never seen it again. Not for many years. He remained inside the Shinra Mansion, leaving only at night to kill monsters in the mountains and returned only at dawn. None of the villagers ever saw him. He was dead to the world and to himself. He created his own coffin, sleeping in it hoping that he would fall asleep and never wake.

Through the years, he never aged like he should have. He remained young because of the experiments Hojo had done on him. He was something else. Something that was no longer human. He called himself a demon, a monster. Living with heavy sins on his shoulders. Dreaming of nightmares of what had happened. He slept a lot, waking in the night from the terrible dreams. It took some time getting used to his new ways. But then he fell asleep, stirring in the night but never leaving his coffin. He didn't wake up until many, many years later. When a group called AVALANCHE came and woke him from his nightmares.

* * *

The old man stopped. Tifa was still in tears but she watched him with great interest. Wondering what would have been said next. Her eyes wide with facination and awe. She was so into the story she didn't want it to end. She wanted to hear more. "What happened after that?" She asked.

The man shook his head running his weathered down hand through his white hair. "That is the end of my story. There is no more to tell. I wish I could go on but I don't know any more. But you do, Miss Lockhart. Vincent never left that house until he was awoken by you and your friends. Whatever happened after that, is the rest of the story. But I do not know your story nor the crisis you all went through. I never knew Vincent was still alive until you mentioned him yesterday." He told her.

Tifa nodded as she wiped her eyes with the tissue. "It was such a great story, sir. Your a marvolous storyteller." She said with a small smile. The old man smiled back at her. He gave a nod of thanks. Tifa tilted her head looking very curious. "There is still one thing I must know." She said softly.

The man looked at her curiously. "And what is that?" He asked. Tifa blinked a few times before finding herself. She leaned forward, her arms resting on her knees. "How did you know Vincent's story? You tell it like you were there. Who are you, sir? I must know." She said. The old man looked away at the wall. A small pained look on his face but he smiled. "I am no one, Miss Lockhart. My name has been forgotten by the world. I am just known as The Storyteller."

Tifa tilted her head and bit her lip. "That's silly, Storyteller. You have a name. I really do want to know what it is." She said. The man looked kindly back at her. "Why would you want to know, I'm curious?" He asked. Tifa smiled softly. "Because I need to know the name of the man I want to invite to Vincent's birthday party. Please, come with me to the party. Vincent would want to see his old friend. To know he was still alive." She said. The old man smiled.


	16. Chapter 15 The Ending chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Moulin Rouge's story line or songs.**

**Song: Come What May/Finale  
**

**

* * *

**

"Shhh! Be quiet, Yuffie!" Someone snapped in the dark. "Don't 'shhh!' me, Cloud! I can't see and Barret stepped on my foot!" The young ninja yelled. There were several hisses in the dark room. Someone was grumbling about how sorry they weren't for stepping on the little brat's foot. "Guys! Quiet! Vincent's coming!" Tifa whispered fiercely. It went deathly quiet. No one was talking or even breathing. They went absolutely silent. Someone sniffed as they waited. They didn't know if Vincent was even at the door yet. Sometimes they hated that he would be so quiet. How he could sneak around without a single noise. Not even a small flap of his cloak. No click of his steel toed boots. None of them ever understanded how he could be so quiet with those things.There was a small crunch right outside the front door and a pause. In the dark, Tifa smirked. She was so glad she had thought of broken glass under the welcome mat. It would have warned them that Vincent was just outside the door. They waited and waited for the door to open and for the confused Vincent to walk into the room. But the door didn't open. The entire group just sat or stood in their places waiting. Tifa bit her lip wondering what was taking Vincent so long to open the door. She wondered if he was just looking at the glass under the welcome mat. He probably was. Trying to figure out why there was broken glass there. 'Come on, Vincent.' She thought impatiently. 

Just then the light turned on. "Ahhh! Bright light! I am blinded!" Yuffie cried out. They all jumped and looked around puzzled of who turned the lights on. Tifa spun around in her crouched position and looked over at the wall where the light switch was. And there stood Vincent Valentine looking at them all with a raised eyebrow. His golden claw on the light switch. He had snuck through the back door. "What are you all doing?" He asked in his calm way.

Every single AVALANCHE member looked around at each other before smiling. "Surprise!" They all yelled. Vincent blinked in surprise and stepped back. Tifa jumped to her feet with her hands above her head. "Happy Birthday, Vincent!" She cried out. Vincent was definitely in shock. Every one was cheering or laughing. Wishing him, loudly, Happy Birthday. He had not been prepared for this. "Hey, Vinnie! You were suppose to come through the door!" Yuffie scowled. Everyone laughed while Vincent rose his eyebrow. "What's going on here?" He asked calmly. Tifa hurried forward smiling. "We threw you a surprise birthday party. And by the look on your face, you are surprised." She giggled. Vincent actually blushed with embarrassment for letting himself be caught unguard like that. Every one just laughed and they began talking quickly.

They all ate dinner and listened to music. Tifa kept glancing at the clock on the wall looking very worried. She hoped that _He_ would show up soon. Her actions didn't go unnoticed. Everyone had noticed. "Hey, Tif. Ya okay?" Cid asked as he lit his new cigar. Tifa crinkled her nose as she eyed the death stick with distaste. But then she smiled at everyone. "Hey! Why don't we give Vincent the birthday presents now!" She said cheerfully. Once again, Vincent was surprised. "You all gave me presents?" He asked. Everyone smiled at him. "Of course we did, Vincent. It's your birthday party! And your our friend!" Reeve said merrily. Vincent looked away trying to look like his original self. But Tifa caught sight of something. His eyes were full of emotion. She knew he was deeply touched by this. 

They sat in the front room giving Vincent his presents. Everyone had given their presents but Tifa. Vincent had just finished unwrapping Yuffie's, which had been a box full of new materia, which was startling. Cloud crinkled his nose as he, and the others, looked at the ninja. "I hope you don't plan on stealing those back, Yuffie." Barret said folding his powerful arms. Yuffie shook her head as she sat in a frog position. "Nope, I'm not going to. I've just opened up a Materia store in Wutai and I have so many Materia that I wanted to give some to Vincent." She said merrily. Vincent didn't smile but his eyes did. He set the box aside. "Thank you, Yuffie. I really do appreciate it." He said. Yuffie smiled brightly. "Your welcome!" Everyone looked around. "Okay, whose turn is it?" Cloud asked. No one spoke. "Well?" Cloud asked. Yuffie pointed at Tifa. "Tifa still hasn't given Vincent something! It's Tifa's turn!" She said. Everyone looked at Tifa who was smiling. "Okay." She stood and stepped into the middle of the circle. She looked directly at Vincent. "Where is it, Tifa? Where's Vincent's &$#$# present?" Cid asked. Tifa looked at him smiling.

"I have it with me. Don't worry." She looked back at Vincent who was looking very curious indeed. She smiled softly and folded her hands together in front of her. "Last week I was in Midgar buying fabric to make you a new cloak, Vincent." she paused. Vincent tilted his head to glance at his red cloak folded over the chair near the table. Then he looked back at Tifa. She had gotten to her knees and pulled something out from under the coffee table. A small bag.

She then pulled out something inside it and held it out to Vincent. It looked like a picture frame. "But instead I found something more. Something that would make a better gift." She said. Vincent slowly took the picture and turned it over to see what it was. His eyes lit up. It was a picture of him, Lucrecia and Dariel.

He quickly looked at Tifa, who was smiling brightly. She stood once again and turned slowly to look at everyone. She then left the circle to go to the door. Everyone watched her. She turned back around with her hand on the door knob. "My gift to Vincent, can not be seen exactly. It can not be felt by hands, or be smelt. But it can be heard. My present is a story." She smiled looking at each person. "A story about love. A story about how one man fell in love with someone who was devoted to their work. But she loved him. And he didn't exactly realize it. At times he did. But in the end it ended like the story of Romeo and Juliet. However, Romeo still lives." Her eyes went straight to Vincent who looked very surprised.

_"There was a boy  
A very strange enchanted boy__  
they say he wandered very far, very far__  
Over land and sea_  
_A little shy and sad of eye__  
But very wise was he"_

Everyone looked at her with confusion but interest. They were wondering what Tifa was talking about. And why she was standing at the door, as if someone was behind it.

_"And then one day  
A magic day he passed my way__  
And while we spoke of many things__  
Fools and kings__  
This he said to me__  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn__  
is just to Love and be Loved in return"_

Tifa looked at the look on Vincent's face. She shook her head. "I can't tell the story. I know it deep within my heart and I love it. I want to remember it. I can't tell it like two people could." She smiled. "Vincent Valentine, you can tell it to them." She said. Everyone looked at Vincent. There was a soft look on Vincent's face. And he was smiling. "So you found out, hm?" He asked gently. The pretty martial artist nodded. Vincent stood and slowly walked forward. Everyone watched the two. "How? Who told you?" He asked softly. Tifa smiled again and she twisted the door knob. She gave a nod towards it. "He did." And she pulled it open.

Behind the door, stood an old man about 55 years old. His hair was silver white and his face looked like it had been carved from dark wood. His skin was rough and worn down. He looked tired but his emerald green eyes were full of life. There was a spark in his eyes that everyone could see. He was strong looking for an old man. He wore a dark blue uniform with a black trench coat over it. A silver cross hung around his neck. And he was smiling gently with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Tifa would never forget the look on Vincent's face. The look of surprise, awe, happiness, recognition. Strong emotions were just pouring out of Vincent Valentine. Everyone could feel it. They were surprised that he was showing his emotions. Just because of the old man standing outside smiling at the Ex-Turk. Vincent and the old man just looked at each other. Just stared. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Then Vincent spoke. "You..." He whispered. The old man nodded. "It's me." He whispered back. Tifa was looking from one man to the other just smiling warmly. "Come on in, Mr. Toulouse. It's a little chilly outside." She said softly. The old man looked at her then nodded. He walked forward stopping in front of Vincent. 

"But I thought you were dead." Vincent said. The man shrugged lazily. "Hey, it takes more to kill Dariel Toulouse. Besides, Satie and the others showed up just before they turned on the gas in the gas room. They broke me out and I've been living as a story teller for many years, Vince." he said. Vincent smiled. "Welcome back, Dariel."

The man looked around the room smiling at the others. "Now, let's all have a seat and I shall tell you a story. With Vincent's permission of course." He said looking at Vincent. Vincent just smiled and nodded. "Go ahead, Dariel. They are my friends and they deserve to know." Dariel Toulouse nodded as he took a seat in a comphy chair. Tifa sat down at the table while watching them with a smile. She was going to hear the story once again. She met Vincent's eyes as he sat down next to her. He smiled before looking at his old friend.

"Now then, the story I'm going to tell you is a great story. A story about a time, a story about a place, a story about the people. But above all things…." Dariel paused looking around at everyone. Everyone was watching him with facination. And it made the man smile even more. "A story about love. A love that will live forever."

The End

_- Come What May/Finale -_

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_It's like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I'm loving you more and more_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing?_

_Come back to me and FORGIVE everything!_

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_I Love You, til the end of time_

_Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! Come what may! _

_I will Love You_

_I will Love You_

_Until my dying day!_

_Dying day!_

_Come what may! Come what may!_

_Come what may_

_I will Love You until my dying_

_Vive le vie de Boheme!_

_No problem! Go back to work!_

_No matter what you say,_

_The show is ending our way. _

_Come on and stand your ground _

_For freedom, beauty, truth, and Love_

_How wonderful life is_

_One day I'll fly away_

_My gift is my song_

_The children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution_

_One day I'll fly away_

_My gift is my song_

_No you won't fool the children of the revolution. No you won't fool the children of the revolution_

_Come what may_

_I will Love You_

_Come what may_

_Yes, I will Love You_

_Come what may_

_I will Love You_

_Until my dying day!_

**_THE END _**

Author's Final Notes about the Story:

I hope you enjoyed this story. I did while I was typing it out. I had gotten the idea for this story after watching the movie, Moulin Rouge, as if you couldn't tell already, and thought it would be a good story to do. So after watching Moulin Rouge a few more times and listening to the soundtrack, I put the story together. Using my very favorite character from the game, Vincent Valentine, whom I am deeply in love with. lol. Tifa Lockhart is also my other favorite character so that was why I have her one of the big parts in this story.

Now don't think this is the last chapter yet. I do have one more I'm putting up. As soon as I was done with this story, I came up with a zangy idea of creating bloopers for the story. Now believe me when I say this, some of them are not that funny but they do have this sort of stupid humor to them. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the dumb bloopers. Please review.  



	17. BLOOPERS

_**Moulin Rouge**_

_**A**_

_**Turk's**_

_**Bloopers!**_

edenblack18:

Hello everyone. I'm Eden Black, the author of A Turk's Love. I really hoped you enjoyed the story, believe me, I did while I was writing it out and directing it. It was really tough trying to getting everything in order and all. And I'll tell you what, Vincent was sure pissed at me for making him sing. I really don't think he actually likes singing. Out loud anyway. 

Vincent, walks in, scowling: And when did you figure that out?

edenblack18, waves at Vincent: Oh, hi, Vincent! I'm glad you dropped by. Now you can help me show off the bloopers to the readers!

Vincent, looking horrorfied: Oh dammit. You have got to be kidding me! Please say your kidding!

edenblack18: Nope! Now sit down and then we can get started.

Vincent:... (sits down)

edenblack18: Now before we do begin, let me warn you now. Vincent is not always serious as everyone thinks. He goofed off a lot during the making of this story. So don't be too shocked when you see him goofing around. Not to mention, Reno loved pissing me off. I had to knock him out a couple of times just because of his damn pranks. Anyway, enjoy. Because I know Vinny and I will.

Vincent: ...

* * *

_ From Prologue>_

_On the first scene while Tifa was walking through the market place of New Midgar. She's practically skipping. Then she tripped._

edenblack18: CUT! Tifa, what happened!

_Tifa, gets up and brushes herself off_: Someone tripped me! _(turns and glares at Reno)_

_edenblack18:_ RENO! (_Reno runs away cackling)_

(Cut)

_Scene where Tifa talks to the old Dariel_

_Tifa smiles and shakes her head as she walked over to Dariel's stand, forgetting to put the red fabric back._

_Merchant, raises a fist:_ Hey! You going to pay for that!

_Tifa, jumped:_ S-sorry! puts the fabric back

Cut>

_Dariel, smiling: _Good afternoon, pretty hussy. Care to... _(his eyes grows wide)_ Oh $#+

_Tifa, jaw drops:_ Dariel!

_Everyone off stage laughs_

cut>

_Tifa smiled as she put the fabric down and walked over to Dariel's stand._

_Dariel, trying to not laugh_: Good...hehehe...afternoon, Pretty missy. hahahaha. Care to hear a story...hahahahaha! _(falls off his chair laughing)_

_edenblack18:_ CUT! Dariel, what the hell is the matter with you!

_Dariel, gets up_: hehehe. I'm sorry, Eden! It's just Tifa has a milk mustache _(points)_

_Tifa, quickly wiped her mouth, blushing furiously:_ S-sorry! It's just milk does your body good!

_edenblack18, anime sweatdrops and sighs:_ Tifa, no more drinking milkshakes before filming.

Cut>

_Dariel motions to Tifa to sit down on his black leather couch. When she does a loud farting noise emits from under her. Tifa jumps up, blushing furiously looking down at the seat while everyone is cracking up. There's a whoopee cushion there._

_edenblack18:_ RENO! I'M GOING TO &#$$# CUT YOUR HANDS OFF!

_Reno laughs insanely and runs away_

cut>

_Dariel stands by the fire place with a sad look on his face. He let out a deep sigh and opens his mouth_

_Dariel, sings:_ There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very _( there was a loud crack and a burning log falls over hitting Dariel's leg setting his pants on fire)_ Ahhhhhhhh! (runs around in circles trying to get away from the flames)

_edenblack18, jumps to feet:_ TIFA! USE WATER!

_Tifa, quickly stands making a grab for her materia:_ Huh! notices her materia is missing

_edenblack18 and Tifa: _YUFFIE! GIVE BACK MY/TIFA'S MATERIA!

(cut)

_From Chapter 1_

_Vincent is looking around with an interested look on his face. He backs into Dariel, knocking him down._

_Vincent, spins on his heel:_ Oh! I'm so sorry! I---Ah! _(slips on the freshly waxed floor and falls with a loud thump)_

_edenblack18:_ CUT! Who waxed the floor!

_everyone turned to see Reno waxing the floor_

_edenblack18, turns very red with rage: _RENO! _(runs after him with a battle axe)_

_Reno, in a highpitched voice:_ AHHHHHHHHH!

_Yuffie, wide eyes:_ Whoa! Reno screams like a girl.

_Cid, lights up a cigarette:_ I #!&$ wonder why. Eden had $# kicked him in the #$$$ a few &$$#$#& times.

_Yuffie, giggles: _Oh yeah!

(cut)

_The door to the conference room opens and Vincent and Dariel walks into the room, hurriedly._

_Dariel:_ Good morning, everyone. Sorry------ (_ gets cut off by Shinra)_

_President Shinra, shoots to his feet:_ Dariel! Your late! Consider your pay check deducted!

_edenblack18: _CUT! Shinra! That is not your line!

_President Shinra, looks puzzled_: Huh? But Dariel's late. No worker of Shinra is...

_edenblack, cursing angrily and rubbing temples:_ Shinra, for Hyne's sakes. No wonder Rufus turns out to be just like you.

_Rufus Shinra, runs in:_ Hey! I am not like the Old man! I will cause fear in the world and not use money!

_edenblack18 grabs a chair and smashes it over Rufus Shinra's head._

(cut)

_Palmer, waving his hand in the air:_ How do we know that, Augustice. You know we can't just do anything against Langhorn without any proof.

_President Shinra, pulling out the cigar case and opened it:_ Who said we didn't have---- (_he shuts the case on his finger_) #&&$#$!

_edenblack18, sighs:_ Now you have a reason to quit smoking, dumbass.

(cut)

_From Chapter 3_

_Lucrecia and Vincent are on the bed for the make out scene. Vincent is 'struggling' against her looking uncomfortable_

_Lucrecia, in a sexy tone:_ Make love to me, tiger! Tell me that I'll be a scientist!

_Vincent, wrapped an arm around her with a mocking lustful look on his face._

_Vincent, flipping Lucrecia over so he was on top:_ Alright, baby! You'll be a scientist! _(kisses her cheek, while she's laughing)_

_edenblack, shaking her head trying not to laugh_: Vincent, you are a pain in the ass when you want to be.

(cut)

_The scene after Dariel embarrassed both Lucrecia and Vincent after Hojo left; Lucrecia is glaring at Dariel._

_Vincent, looking away:_ That really wasn't funny, Dariel. _(blushes)_

_Dariel, laughing:_ Yes it was. You should have seen the looks on your faces.

_Lucrecia walks forward and snatched his cigarette; She slaps him across the face a little harder than she was suppose to_

_Lucrecia, gasps:_ Oh! Dariel! I'm so sorry! _(when his nose starts to bleed and Vincent bursts out with laughter)_

_Dariel, holding his nose: _Ow! I think my nose is broken! _(walks off stage)_

(cut)

From Chapter 6

_Dariel is stomping down the hallway after the meeting with Shinra, Hojo and Gast; his fists are tightly clenched. He turns and punches the wall; but there was a small crunch in his hand_

_Dariel, grabs his fist:_ &$$$$#$#$!

_edenblack18, stands quickly:_ Dariel! Are you okay!

_Dariel, hopping up and down swearing:_ $&$#, No! I think that $$ part of the $#$#&$#$ wall is metal and not $$# plaster! Damn it! Not only did I get my $#$#&$$#$ nose broken but my $&&$ hand too! _(stomps off stage in search of ice or a good cure spell)  
_

_edenblack18, sighs:_ Man, why did I have to quit that commericial business. Cid is really starting to rub off on these guys.

_Cid, with offense:_ Damn straight!

(cut)

_Dariel storms down the hall; Hojo follows_

_Hojo: _Toulouse!

_Dariel, turns to see whose behind him before turning back_

_Hojo, in a growl:_ Toulouse, you will stop right there or...Whoop! _(slids across the slippery floor and crashes to the ground)_

_edenblack, throws the script into the air:_ Damn janitors! I thought I told them not to mop the floor before filming!

(cut)

_From Chapter 10_

_Tifa hurries down the stairs, smiling. She looks over at Vincent whose, standing against the wall with a thoughtful look on his face. Tifa starts humming when she slips on the stairs_

_Barret, jumps up from his chair:_ Tifa!

_Tifa, laughing as she sits on the stairs:_ Opps! I guess I better not go so fast on the stairs

_Everyone laughs_

(cut)

_Tifa is standing in her room; facing the door._

_Tifa, whispers: _Stop it, Tifa. He doesn't love you like that. He just likes you. _(turns around to find Vincent standing there)_

_Vincent, grabs Tifa by the shoulders:_ No! I love you, Tifa! Cloud can't have you! Your mine, you hear! Mine! _(kisses her while she's laughing)_

_Cloud glares from off stage_

(cut)

_From Chapter 12_

_The scene in the bar; where Dariel tangoes with the dancer/whore. He's tangoing with her while everyone watches_

_Dariel, sings:_ Roxanne! moves towards the side while the male dancers dance with the girl You don't have to put on that red light, walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right!

_More male dancers stand and circle the girl and her partner; she gets passed to another dancer but he misses and she falls the ground; everyone bursts into laughter_

_Dancer/Whore: _Carl! _(she gets up and slaps the male dancer who missed to catch her.)_

_(cut) _

_ From Chapter 15/last chapter _

_The scene is dark but scuffling could be heard._

_Cloud, in the dark:_ Shhh! Be quiet, Yuffie!

_Yuffie: _Don't shhh me, Cloud! I can't see and Barret... _(stops when they heard a loud blow horn sound filled the air_) AND BARRET JUST FARTED! UGH!

_All but Barret:_ Awww! Barret!

_Barret:_ It was not me! Don' ya go blaming me because it wasn't me!

_All but Barret and Cid:_ Cid!

_Cid:_ $#$#! It was not me!

_lights gets turned on_

_edenblack18, angrily and annoyed: _All right! Someone better fess up right now! Who farted!

_No one speaks; but then Vincent walks on stage, blushing_

_Vincent, raising a hand:_ Sorry, it was me!

_everyone laughed_

_

* * *

_

_Vincent, jumps from his seat:_ Oh, hell no! You had to show them that one didn't you! Didn't you!

_edenblack18:_ What! I did not put that one on the bloopers!

_Vincent, angrily:_ Then who did! Your the writer, Eden!

_There was a cackle from off stage; edenblack18 and Vincent turn around_

_Both: _RENO! _(runs off stage with weapons in hands; there was a blood curling scream)_


End file.
